Glass
by summer999
Summary: She only lives because he exists, and he only exists because she lives. Their fates are forever intertwined. Rokudo Mukuro originally intended for her to be a vessel to the world but she becomes so much more to him. 6996
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ :3**

**I've been on this site for years, but this is my first fic. I finally worked up the strength to publish ^^"**

**Thank you for reading and review please :3 Tell me if I should continue it xD**

**~Summer**

**[Note: Glass is now way better because of my amazing new beta, Akai-chan :D Please read it!]**

_~Nagi~_

"It's so ugly,"

"That's right. Who would ever want something so useless?"

I watch the wounded cat mewl, its small claws scrabbling on the pavement. It won't have a chance – it's too small to ever survive. Too small, too delicate…and too weak.

But that's what they say about me. Hidden by my purple locks, I try to continue down the street to the prestigious private institution I'm attending, but it's very hard. Being the daughter of a model has granted me some leeway in the way of being picked on, but I can't bear it.

All of a sudden, something caught my eye. I dashed across the street, my hair blowing back. I blink in surprise at my left eye being exposed to the sun but I can't focus on that now. I need to get to her.

"Nagi!?"

"What do you think you're doing? Get back here or you're going to get run over!"

"Idiot!" The crowd gets bigger and bigger but I don't notice it. I can't. There's no room for that now.

I grab the bundle of fur in my arms. I turn to face the ongoing traffic and the second I do so, I immediately knew that it was a mistake. A huge truck is coming and I understand how a deer feels. I'm trapped and it's coming at me. I'm so, so, scared; I can't move, I can't feel my body. I muster just enough strength to throw the kitten off into the sidewalk before the incoming truck collides into my slender frame. My eyes widen and as indescribable pain washes over me, I drift off into unconsciousness.

"Dear, Nagi was in a car accident." What...what is this? Is this my mother? I guess I'm just barely conscious. They think I can't hear them but I can.

"Thanks to her, one of my business talks was ruined." What? Stepfather? I'm...I'm sorry. I'll do better...I'll definitely be better next time.

"That girl...she tried to save a cat." And I'm glad I did. No matter what happens to me. "They said that it's too late for several of her organs." Organs, huh...so that's why I feel so faint.

"The doctor said she could be saved if they transplant organs of the same blood type." I...I can be saved? I don't know why, but I don't feel happy. I feel so...apathetic about it all. It doesn't really matter, I guess. Maybe because no-one cares about me at all…

"Don't joke around! I'm not going to have them cut me open for that girl!" At least now I know where I stand. That is, nowhere near 'important' in my mother's eyes.

"What are you saying?!" Stepfather... "She's your child, who you brought with you!" And I thought you cared. Just for a single second. That was...that was one of the best moments of my life. Even though it was just a misconception…

"I never understood what that child was thinking." I know. I understood myself and that's what's important. But there won't be much of me left anymore. Not after this… "She couldn't even make friends." I don't want them. That's something you'll never understand. "She didn't even grow close to you." How could I? I wasn't able to, with both of you distancing yourselves from me…

"It's not just me," Mother continues. "No one really wishes for her to keep living."

That 'no one'...includes myself. You're right there, Mother. Though...I suppose you should be.

"Hey, Nagi can hear you!" I can. Of course I can. I've heard everything up till now…

"She's in the ICU. She can't hear me." I definitely wish I couldn't...but it'll all be ending soon, though. One way or another…

"Anyway, I'm heading back to the office." Goodbye, Father. "Do whatever you want."

"Dear! Stop! You can't leave yet!"

"I'm busy!"

It's strange. I can hear it all. I'm…going to die.

I feel a little relieved.

It'll all be over soon…

"It won't end. You'll simply keep wandering." A deep voice in my head...

"Who are you?"

"Oya? You can hear my voice?"

Everything around me changes. I'm in a grassy hill, with a tree spreading its broad branches overhead. There's a lake nearby and I feel so happy and safe. Nothing's going to hurt me.

Wait…there's the man. The same one who was talking in my head.

A deep, rumbling laugh...

"Kufufufu. This talk was worthwhile." He's...extremely handsome. He has blue hair, and one red eye. The other one was blue. I feel myself...drawn to him.

"Who are you?" I ask, sitting up.

He smiles again, and it makes me feel...secure. "You and I may be alike."

What...what does he mean?

"Nagi." The voice is so smooth, like a river over rocks.

There it is again. "Nagi." I spin around, my hair flying in the wind. Where is he?

"Over here."

"You are..."

"Nagi, I need you." He...needs me?

"You...need me?"

He holds his hand out and I hesitatingly place mine in it. It feels...perfect. Like we're pieces of a puzzle that is only complete when we're with each other.

Our eyes meet. His red eye has a six in it. Even so, he looks-no, he _is_ completely perfect. But, who is he? I hope he's real...but how can he be?

"This whole place...this whole place is an illusion. You are in it because you have the power of Mist. I don't have a body. I need yours to be able to live in the outside world. We could coexist together, in harmony."

I can't breathe. He's so...compelling.

"I can create illusionary organs for you to function. You won't have to die, and I won't let you die. I won't let you wander." His grip tightens and I feel as drawn to him as ever.

I don't know what to say. I feel frozen, but in a good way. Eventually, the only thing that comes out is, "What is your name?"

"I am Rokudo Mukuro," he says in that ever compelling voice.

"Mukuro-sama..." I say. It sounds so perfect.

"Chrome Dokuro," he says. Who...who is that? "It's you, Nagi. Your new identity. You'll never have to go back to Nagi again, my sweet Chrome."

"Chrome Dokuro," I say. It sounds just as perfect as Mukuro-sama.

He leads me to the hillside, where our hair is blowing on the wind, waves crashing below. It's so amazing and I've never felt as complete as I do now.

He brings something from his pocket and hands it to me. It's an...eyepatch. It depicts a skull but it's beautifully made, and if it's from him then I will treasure it forever.

"For you, my Chrome."

"Thank you, Mukuro-sama," I say, gazing up into his eyes.

That's right...Dokuro means skull. But then...what does Chrome, or Kuromu mean? It's like...

"It's an anagram of my name, my Chrome," he says and I blink in surprise. "You must return. But I will be with you now, and I will always protect you. I will give you directions to where you must go."

No...Mukuro-sama...

He steps forward and hugs me, his strong body enveloping my small form. It feels like the puzzle is complete once more and it's meant with so much kindness I can't breathe. I feel love for the first time and it's...it's overflowing. He steps back and strokes my hair, and folds my hand around the eyepatch.

"It will be okay, my dear Chrome," he says. "I'm here for you now, always remember that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :3**

**Firstly, thank you all so much for reviewing. ^^**

**The chapters will be longer from now on :p**

**Also, I will post around three times a week~**

**By the way, I was thinking about having this story progress until TYL, but I do want to write the Future arc...**

**Review :3~**

**~Summer**

-Mukuro-

I draw her close to me. She's incredible – pure and untainted after a childhood that was every bit as bad as mine. Her purple hair is beautiful, and her violet eye is always shining with so much emotion. I can't believe her parents don't care about her, it seems impossible to me. She was originally supposed to be just a host but from the moment I saw her, I knew it couldn't happen. She is definitely going to be more, so much more.

I can feel her shaking with sadness. I will always be with her, can't she see? I try my hardest to placate her – I stroke her hair and fold the eyepatch in her hand. Her skin is soft – soft like silk.

I let go of her, having the feeling that if I don't do it now, I'll never be able to. I pass her one more thing – a trident. I'll help her use it.

"Mukuro-sama? What...what is this for?" Her voice sounds like wind chimes, or a flute – clear and angelic.

"Defense, my dear Chrome," I tell her. "Don't worry; I'll help you use it. But keep it close – your life force is tied to it."

The illusion starts to fade away, and I stroke her hair one last time. As the trees, the grassy hill, the crystalline water below fade away, I feel my presence disappear as well, and soon, she's by herself on the hospital bed again. She still has the trident and the eyepatch, though.

Chrome's eye opens and she starts to sit up, causing a flurry of movement among the doctors.

"S-she recovered!"

"Her organs are back!"

"This...this is impossible!"

"Nagi! Nagi, can you hear me?"

_Get out of the hospital, my dear Chrome,_ I whisper to her. _I'll tell you where to go after that. But keep your trident close._

"Y-yes." She responds to a doctor hovering by her bedside. "But...my name is Chrome." She sits up completely, holding her trident loosely in her right hand.

"Where did she get that? She definitely didn't have it before!"

Her mother runs into the room. "Nagi!"

"Negative," she says softly. "My name is Chrome."

"Nagi, stop this nonsense now. The doctors say that you have miraculously made a full recovery, so we're going home now."

"No, I didn't," she replies. "Nagi died today when she was hit by a car. I am Chrome Dokuro." She pulls off the white pad around her left eye and slips on the eye patch.

_I'm so proud of you, my dear Chrome,_ I say to her. _Be strong, leave the hospital quickly. _

_Yes, Mukuro-sama. _

She rises, holding her trident and runs to the door. Her mother screams, "Stop her! She's clearly insane!"

When I look at the woman who is supposed to be the mother to Chrome, I feel nothing but a burning rage. She doesn't deserve to live at all. I hate her even more than I hate the Mafia: anyone who can hurt the girl who is so much like an angel needs to die.

Chrome begins to struggle wildly against her oppressors, trying to escape from the countless faceless doctors surrounding her.

_Mukuro...sama...please..._ Her defeated whisper rings inside my head.

I don't have much strength after summoning that illusion, but I have to help her. I must.

* * *

-Chrome-

White mist suddenly appears. It...It must be Mukuro-sama. He must be saving me.

As my body is replaced by Mukuro-sama's, I have this weird sensation. I'm watching, but not able to control my body.

Mukuro-sama pulls away from the grips of the doctors almost instantly, and as the doctors realize I'm not there anymore, cries of shock echo around the room.

"Kufufu...what have we here?"

_Mukuro...sama..._

"Who are you?!"

"I'm Chrome's...new family. Stay away from her." My…new family? He...cares about me.

He hefts the trident and makes eye contact with everyone in the room. "Kufufu...stay away from my Chrome." He smiles cruelly and laughs.

"Where have you taken Nagi?" It's my mother.

"Kufu...Nagi died today when you wouldn't donate your organs. She told you so. The girl who was born today is Chrome Dokuro." The six in his eye starts spinning and is replaced by a one, and suddenly...the hospital room turns into some kind of dark cave. Cement on the floor starts breaking into pieces and falling into a huge pit of bright orange fire; sounds of carnage, destruction and some terrifying supernatural power fills my ears. The doctors and my mother all fall, screaming but for some reason Mukuro-sama doesn't.

_Mukuro-sama...what's happening?_

_Do not worry, my sweet Chrome. This is an illusion. _

An illusion so powerful...that's amazing. He starts moving, and suddenly we're in the hall of the hospital outside my room. He runs out of the hospital, but right after he exits he stops.

"My dear Chrome...I have no more energy left. Go to Kokuyo, the neighboring town. I will direct you from there."

_Yes, Mukuro-sama,_ I reply and suddenly I'm myself again.

Mukuro-sama protected me...I'm so shocked. Nobody has ever treated me with the smallest amount of kindness and I don't know how to react. Right now, however, the only thing I feel is determination to learn how to use the weapon in my hand. I want to be as strong as Mukuro-sama! I want to be able to protect him always like he did to me. I want to repay him for not only giving me my life back, but for giving me love for the first time. He is my new family.

_Mukuro-sama; will...will..._

_Yes, my dear Chrome?_ A hint of amusement is in his voice.

_Will you teach me...how to make illusions?_

_Kufufufufu...of course I will, Chrome. You will have to learn them, after all._

* * *

-Mukuro-

Chrome heads up the hill, close to Kokuyo land. I can feel how exhausted she is, but she never said a word about it.

_Mukuro-sama?_

_Is there something on your mind, my dear Chrome?_

_You smiled, and you laughed when you were protecting me. And they were...very scared of you, Mukuro-sama. But..._

_But? I'm curious to see where this will go._

_But they weren't real. Your smile...didn't reach your eyes, Mukuro-sama. Why..not?_

_Why did you think that they weren't real?_

_Because, well...you smiled differently in the illusion._

_I guess I only truly smile when I'm with you, my Chrome._

_A-ah..._ She blushes. She's so adorable.

* * *

-Chrome-

As I walk through a park close to Kokuyo Land, I see someone a few years older than me asleep on a nearby bench. He has tan skin with scars on his face and unruly blond hair. He...he looks like he's going to die.

I sit next to him and let him rest his head on my lap, to make it comfortable for him to sleep.

After a few minutes, he wakes up.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He screams. What...what is wrong with him? He looks up at me.

"Who are you?" he snarls.

I don't know what to say, so I don't respond.

When he got up, he hit my forehead accidentally, and all goes black.

"You fainted just like that?"

* * *

"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE DEAD!"

The harsh yell is the first thing I hear when I wake up. My head...hurts.

"My head is painful..." I say quietly.

"Who the hell are you?" The...person snaps.

I still can't respond to that question, but I can respond to another one I'm sure he has.

"...Because you looked like you were dying."

"Huh?!"

"If you die...that will be sad." I tell him.

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you treating me like some sort of stray cat and dog?"

I didn't say anything again. Unlike Mukuro-sama, this person is very hard to speak to.

"Why are you giving me a 'are you a stray animal' look?!"

His stomach growls loudly.

"Are you...feeling hungry?" I ask.

"It's...it's none of your business!" he glares at me.

"If this goes on...you will die."

"Stop treating me like I'm someone who's dying!"

I pull an apple out of the small bag I have at my side. When I hand it to him, I can see so many memories blossom in his eyes. Tears flow down his cheeks.

"Why..." He stands up and runs away. He's running towards Kokuyo Land, so I follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :3**

**Thank you to everybody that reviewed ^^ they make my day. *hint, hint* :3**

**I accidentally deleted about half of this T_T...so it might not be as good towards the end " **

**~Summer**

-Chrome-

As I sit in my new room in Kokuyo Healthy Land, I think about how things turned out for me today. I was the daughter of a model, living in a mansion, and now I live in a trashed room in a abandoned amusement park. Before, I had my choice of gourmet meals every minute of the day, and now I have Ken's chocolate snacks. I do love chocolate, however. Before, I had numerous electronic devices but now, there's only a refrigerator, a phone and Ken's video game device.

But before, I was alone. And now, I have a family.

I changed into the olive green Kokuyo Middle School uniform, and at Mukuro-sama's request, I cut my hair and clipped it up in an imitation of his hairstyle. Ken also gave me a small black bag, where I store my trident and a few other things.

I watch the sun set, eating some chocolate snacks. It's beautiful, something I've never noticed before about almost anything. I will never regret being reborn as Chrome Dokuro.

* * *

"Girl! Get up!" It's Ken screaming, Chikusa silent in the background.

"...Huh?" I ask him quietly. What is he doing?

"Mukuro-san wants me to teach you fitness. Normally, I wouldn't care, but as it's what Mukuro-san wants we're doing it!"

"...Fitness?"

"Stupid girl! What do you think fitness would be! Mukuro-sama wants you to be able to defend yourself!" Ken screams at me.

"What?" I have no idea what he's talking about. When did Mukuro-sama ask him this?

Ken starts to yell and have a weird...animal fit. I just give him a blank stare. What else can I do?"

My sweet Chrome, I'll take over for a few minutes.

Okay, Mukuro-sama.

* * *

Mukuro-sama takes over my body controls, and even though I can see what's happening I have no control over anything else. However, he didn't switch our bodies with an illusion, so it's still me talking.

"Kufufu...Ken, calm down. Don't push Chrome too hard, she's still weak from getting hit by a car. Be kind to her, Ken."

I run around the hole that contains the buried flora and fauna exhibit for what feels like the thousandth time. I'm exhausted, but as Mukuro-sama reminded me, illusionists are normally weak against physical pain so it was important for me to build up my muscles. Also, by doing this I'll be able to protect Mukuro-sama all the more. I'll be able to protect him like he protected me.

I keep going until my body can't take it anymore and I flop down on the grass by Ken's feet, defeated.

"Useless girl! That's all you can do?"

I try to summon up enough strength to get up again, but I can't. The world is spinning around me and I can't move.

"Fine, useless girl. Take a rest. I'll be back in an hour." he says dissmissively. I would have nodded but I can't.

* * *

It seems like almost no time at all before Ken is back, yelling at me to get up and start doing push-ups.

I rise into the plank position, my muscles screaming in agony.

Think of Mukuro-sama, I tell myself. You'll be able to protect him soon.

"Stupid girl! You think I want to be here? Mukuro-san wants me to train you so I will force you to run laps if it's the last thing I do!"

My sole violet eye closes and sweat glues my bangs to my forehead. My body trembles from the effort and even Ken falls silent for a while, instead of yelling what constitutes as "encouragement" for him. I try my hardest to think of nothing but Mukuro-sama, and how proud he will be if I can be strong enough.

After a countless amount of push-ups, Ken directs me to run circles around the flora and fauna exhibit again. I do so, pushing my skull-decorated boots into the ground while running as lightly as I can. My body has reached it's limit, I'm only going by willpower now. But I will do anything for Mukuro-sama, and running a few circles for him is almost nothing.

_I'm so proud of you, my sweet Chrome,_ Mukuro-sama's voice rings in my head. _You have run so long._

__I don't know how to respond. I manage to choke out_, A-ah...Thank you, Mukuro-sama..._

__All my hours of torture suddenly became completely, utterly, worth it. Mukuro-sama doesn't respond except to laugh, the "kufufu" echoing in my head.

* * *

I'm still running as I watch the sun set again. My cheeks are pink, and sweat and tears drip down my face. My hair detaches from its clip, unevenly spreading around my shoulders. The clip falls onto the floor but I don't stop to pick it up. My eyepatch starts to become congealed with sweat, but I can't focus on that now. I just have to run so that Mukuro-sama will still be proud of me.

"Stupid girl! You can stop now." Ken yells at me, and I sit down blearily, still breathing heavily.

"You did okay, I guess, stupid girl. Take this money and go to the bathhouse. You look disgusting." He throws me some cash and heads off towards the main building, towards Chikusa who is watching us while pushing his glasses higher up on his face with his index and middle fingers. I stumble in the other direction after gathering my original clothes to change into after the bath.

* * *

As I walk unevenly down the grassy hill that separates Kokuyo Land from the park where I met Ken and the town, I pass a man going in the opposite direction. He's tall, with blond hair, a bright orange jacket and uneven whiskers.

I'm surprised, because, with what I've seen so far Kokuyo Land is not a place many people go.

I'm sure Chikusa and Ken can take care of whatever this guy wants, though...

* * *

After my bath, I took off my eyepatch, and Kokuyo uniform to wash them. I'm wearing the white hopsital gown with the white eyepatch. I despise both items of clothing, but it's all I have right now. My hair is down because I don't have my clip, but I am wearing my skull-enameled boots.

I enter Kokuyo Land's main building, but I barely make it up the staircase before I hear Ken's grating voice.

"Stupid girl! Get up here, now!"

When I get to the room Ken and Chikusa are in, I immediately see the man I passed before my bath.

Ken and Chikusa seemingly melt away into the darkness shrouding this room, leaving me alone with the stranger.

_I'll take over from here, my sweet Chrome._

__"I will protect Joshima Ken and Kakimoto Chikusa, who are still on the run." What does that mean? What is the stranger saying?

"Kufufu...you are an eccentric," Mukuro-sama says in my voice. He seems to know the right thing to say to every situation. "I have had all my abilities taken away. I can stay out on this side for only a little while, even when I borrow this girl's body."

"I don't mind. I want you to become Tsuna's guardian, Rokudo Mukuro."

* * *

_Mukuro-sama?_ I ask hesitantly.

_Yes, my Chrome? _that hint of amusement he always has when he talks to me is more prominent than ever.

_What...what happened with that stranger? I didn't understand..._

_Though I despise all affiliation with the Mafia, as a result of being experimented on as kids with Ken and Chikusa, somebody-_

_The...Mafia?_

_My sweet, innocent Chrome...I was born into the Estraneo, a Mafia Famiglia. Along with Ken and Chikusa, I was a child who was experimented on. As a result, I despise the Mafia. However, a target of mine, Sawada Tsunayoshi, offered for me to become one of his Guardians. I accepted, because this will be a...chance to posess him._

_Was the man we saw...Sawada Tsunayoshi?_

_No, that was his father. _

_So...we are part of a Mafia famiglia now? What...what is it called?_

_The Vongola. _

_A-ah..._

_However, time is shorter than I thought for your training. We'll start illusions tomorrow._

_Why...is time shorter?_

_There's going to be a battle, my sweet Chrome. Between the Mist guardians. But it's going to be okay, I will protect you. I always will._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello~ ^^**

**Thank you for the reviews :3**

**And, to all the 350 people who viewed...please review :3 it takes a minute...and anon reviews are good too ^^ they make me happy :3 They give me motivation to post faster...**

**Also, please tell me what you would like to see happen in the story. Do you want me to do TYL? It could also be 699618...tell me what you think :3**

**~Summer**

-Mukuro-

Over the last few days, I taught Chrome how to make illusions and use them in battle. She's a very quick learner, and pays rapt attention to everything I tell her. While I am possessing her body, she can use Six Paths of Reincarnation. That should serve her well in the Mist Ring Battle.

Though this really isn't an emotion that comes naturally to me, I feel extremely worried. How can I send Chrome to fight? She's only thirteen. But she is trying her hardest to learn because she wants to protect me. She's so sweet and kind. With her determination and natural talent, she is already a better illusionist than most.

Still, she's up against the Varia. Even though I'll be there to protect her, I hate the thought of her being in pain. As much as I hate it, I know this is necessary. And if I need to step in…whoever hurt Chrome will suffer dearly. That I know for sure.

"Chrome..." Chikusa approaches her with a bag of chips and a bar of chocolates. "Eat. Your battle will be soon." He disappears in that silent Chikusa way, and Chrome faintly smiles.

"Thank you...Chikusa..." She bites into the chocolate first, of course. She sounds normal, but I can't help but notice how her shoulders are tensed.

After she finishes her food, Chikusa approaches again, this time with Ken.

"Chrome, it's time to go," he says, pushing his glasses higher up.

She trembles. Then she straightens her back and picks up her trident.

"I'm ready to go." My Chrome is so brave and selfless...

* * *

Ken and Chikusa enter the school gymnasium first.

"T-then, could the Guardian of Mist be..." Gokudera Hayato, the Guardian of Storm splutters out when he sees them.

"Yeah, if they're bringing him...Could it be?" Yamamoto Takeshi, the Guardian of Rain joins in. These people… I am Sawada's guardian of Mist, even though it's Chrome arriving here tonight. His guardian's suspicions are correct.

"I can't believe it. Is the Guardian of Mist...R-Rokudo Mukuro?!" I cause such dissent among Sawada and his followers. However…I feel that I owe the boy something. That's the real reason I agreed, not just that he is my target. However…I don't want Chrome to be discouraged by their stupidity and rudeness. I don't want her to be affected by Sawada and his stupid Guardians during her fight.

As Chrome approaches, I can see her visibly straighten her shoulders and her violet eye narrows slightly in determination.

_I won't fail you, Mukuro-sama._

My sweet Chrome...she wants to protect me so much, when really I'm the one that should be protecting her. And I will. Always.

"Negative." She's so calm in the face of all this…idiocy. "My name is Chrome."

She throws back her jacket. Her trident glistens in the moonlight and she looks, as well as sounds both beautiful and mysterious.

"Chrome Dokuro."

"Not Rokudo Mukuro?!" Sawada is so stupid. Does she look like me?

Though, he is technically correct. But that doesn't give him the right to distract Chrome from her battle. She laughs; a beautiful, cold laugh that she must have picked up from me. It definitely isn't her real laugh but it is the one she should be showing those stupid Vongola. I'm so proud of her.

She walks forward slowly, her eyes set ahead.

"Chrome...Dokuro?" The Vongola's dirty blond-haired companion asks. What an idiot. Didn't she just say that?

"Who is this girl with the extremely weird name?" The Vongola's muscle-brained Sun Guardian asks. I bristle with fury. How dare someone insult my Chrome?

"One of your friends, Tsuna?"

"U-um...the Guardian of Mist, this girl, isn't Rokudo Mukuro, right?"

Ken and Chikusa both look in other directions but Chrome stares straight ahead, gripping her trident. If I were her I'd be itching to use it on these morons but I know those aren't her thoughts.

"Heh." Ken scoffs, looking away purposefully from the Vongola. Chikusa does the same, but instead of laughing he pushes his glasses up.

"Don't be fooled, Juudaime!" Gokudera snaps, placing himself protectively in front of Sawada. What an idiot. He's supposed to be the smart one. Can't he see that even if Chrome is me, which she is, there is nobody else able to fight as the Guardian of Mist? And if I harbored ill intentions towards Sawada…then why would I have Chrome fight?

"That's Mukuro! Mukuro is possessing her!" Chrome looks him right in the eye, her serious expression unfailing. "He doesn't hesitate in accomplishing his goals! That's the kind of man he is!"

While I'm flattered they think of me in such a way, I'm furious to the thought of them insulting Chrome.

"You don't believe me?" She asks, hurt. My sweet, beloved Chrome. I would kill them all in a heartbeat for you.

"Of course not! Juudaime! Look at that weapon!" He gestures wildly toward Chrome's trident. "And she's hiding that eye with a patch! She's undoubtedly-"

"Not Rokudo Mukuro." Sawada says.

Gokudera makes some wild noise of indignation. "R-really?!"

"Well, it just seems that way!"

"You defended me?" Chrome's pure innocence shines through. "Thank you...Boss."

She kisses Sawada on the cheek. It's a beautiful motion, but one that should definitely not be wasted on someone as stupid as Vongola Decimo. I'm filled with fury and rage.

_My Chrome...what was that for?_

_Mukuro-sama...I believe a kiss on the cheek can help people feel better...don't...Don't you think so?_

_I...I suppose so, my sweet Chrome. _

Gokudera and Ken make similar sounds of shock. Chrome is too innocent to realize what…it might mean to people like them. It's just a kind gesture for her. The Vongola's short dirty blond-haired companion and Yamamoto Takeshi just look astonished while Sasagawa Ryohei looks furious.

But Sawada's reaction is to jump into the air, with his face bright red and scream. Chrome is mine alone, and he'd better realize that.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gokudera yells. Yamamoto restrains him with a "Now, now."

Sawada just looks insane. His face is still bright red and he's touching the spot where Chrome kissed him.

Chrome is losing her focus with all these idiots running around. We need the battle to start soon.

"A greeting," she says, obviously not being able to understand what all these idiots are freaking out about.

"Don't mess with me!"

"Calm down."

"Get away from the Juudaime!"

"Now, now."

What complete idiots. I feel bad that my precious Chrome has to be in their company.

"So that's it." The Varia's Guardian of Storm, Belphegor says. Why won't they start the battle? My Chrome will get distracted with all these people...who is her opponent?

"I thought some old mystic would appear, but it was a woman."

"H-How bewitching."

"Phantasma is becoming excited." The Arcobaleno in black must be her opponent. "Your Guardian is a special human after all." She is special...

"And what will you do?" Sasagawa asks. "Will you let her join us?"

If he doesn't, I'll kill them all.

"Of course not!" Yells Gokudera. He'll be the first to die. "This strange woman..."

"I can't let that slide!" Good job, Ken. He lifts up one of his teeth and Chikusa raises a yo-yo.

"Come at me if you're gonna!" Definitely the first to die.

"Ken, Chikusa, calm down." Chrome... "It's not something for you to decide. Boss, am I unfit to be your Guardian of Mist? I want to fight as your Guardian. But if you say no, I'll obey."

"That's a little sudden… I-it's an important matter." Of course it's important, you idiot. Just be lucky someone as talented and beautiful as Chrome is willing to fight for you.

The Arcobaleno with the fedora, Tsuna's home tutor, Reborn says, "But Chrome is the only one who can fight as your Guardian of Mist."

"Reborn-san, you too?!" The Arcobaleno definitely isn't stupid.

"All right then, it's up to you." Sawada says, and I smirk. He'd better have let her fight.

"Are you sure, Juudaime?!" I really thought he was supposed to be the smart one...

"I can't really put it into words, but I feel like it has to be her."

Chrome sighs with relief. She sets her shoulders forward in determination again.

"Thank you, bossu."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! **^^

**Sorry for the late update. I have been slightly busy :p But...I will update sooner depending on how many reviews I get! XDD**

**My slightly abysmal quality of writing has been greatly improved by my amazing beta, Akai-chan! :D**

**Please review! :3**

**~Summer **

"So that's it." The Varia's Guardian of Storm, Belphegor says. Why won't they start the battle? My Chrome will get distracted with all these people...who is her opponent?

"I thought some old mystic would appear, but it was a woman."

"H-How bewitching."

"Phantasma is becoming excited." The Arcobaleno in black must be her opponent. "Your Guardian is a special human after all." She is special...he will know soon enough.

"And what will you do?" Sasagawa asks. "Will you let her join us?"

If he doesn't, I'll kill them all. How could he not? Does he see anyone else prepared to fight for someone as pathetic as him as his Guardian of Mist? I definitely don't. Nobody even remotely talented wants to try fighting for someone like him, and don't think I don't know that Sawada needs to win this fight if he wants to win the Ring Battles. He needs my Chrome, and if he's not smart enough to realize that she shouldn't be fighting for him anyways. Her talents should only be reserved for the very best.

"Of course not!" Yells Gokudera. He'll be the first to die. His teeth are clenched and his silver-green eyes are glaring at my Chrome ferociously. "This strange woman..."

"I can't let that slide!" Good job, Ken. He lifts up one of his teeth and Chikusa raises a yo-yo.

"Come at me if you're gonna!" Definitely the first to die.

"Ken, Chikusa, calm down." Chrome... "It's not something for you to decide. Boss, am I unfit to be your Guardian of Mist? I want to fight as your Guardian. But if..you say no, I'll obey."

"That's a little sudden... I-it's an important matter." Of course it's important, you idiot. Just be lucky someone as talented and beautiful as Chrome is willing to fight for you.

The Arcobaleno with the fedora, Tsuna's home tutor, Reborn says, "But Chrome is the only one who can fight as your Guardian of Mist. "

"Reborn-san, you too?!" The Arcobaleno definitely isn't stupid. I need to find out more about him.

"All right then, it's up to you." Sawada says, and I smirk. He'd better have let her fight.

"Are you sure, Juudaime?!" I really thought he was supposed to be the smart one...

"I can't really put it into words, but I feel like it has to be her."

Chrome sighs with relief. She sets her shoulders forward in determination again.

"Thank you."

"Heh! Take that!" Ken scoffs at the Vongola.

Reborn's pacifier glows. "So, he's curious too...

"Colonello!"

"Master! Shouldn't you be asleep at Kyoko's by now?"

"That's why I'm napping, hey. However, I need to figure out whether that mysterious kid is an Arcobaleno or not."

"Looks like another stupid-looking idiot has joined you," says Chrome's opponent. I have to agree.

"I'll make you look even more stupid during this fight." I can't agree with that. Chrome is going to kick his ass and if she doesn't, I will.

"Isn't Dino-San coming tonight?"

"He has urgent business and went to meet an old friend last night."

"We will begin the battle soon." A Cervello announces. Finally. Chrome is as ready as she can be and all this small talk will just distract her.

"All right! Now, let's form a circle!"

What an idiot. As if my Chrome would ever do something so stupid.

"O-okay."

"Yeah!"

"Nay," says Chrome in a tone that's light but still dangerous. "That's all right. I don't need that."

"Not too friendly..."

"What's with her?"

Of course not to you, dumbass.

"I'm going."

Chrome...

_Be careful, my Chrome. _

_Of course, Mukuro-sama._

"This time, the battlefield is the entire gymnasium. The field does not have any special devices, please remember this." A pink-haired Cervello announces.

"There's nothing?"

She just said that, Sawada.

"You don't need anything extra for the Guardian of Mist battle. Confusing the enemy by making nothing into something, and something into nothing. Not allowing them to see the Family- the illusion of deception. That is the duty of the Guardian of Mist." Reborn says.

A metal cage descends down on the Vongola, Ken and Chikusa on one side and the Varia on the other. Chrome is facing the kid, gripping her trident tightly.

"What is it?"

"The spectator's area will be within that enclosure."

"It has an infared laser detection system just like the Storm match, so please be careful."

"Now...the Mist match...Mammon versus Chrome Dokuro...Battle start!"

Xxx

Chrome runs at the Arcobaleno with all the speed she trained up to under Ken. She spins her trident, jumps into the air and slams it down on the ground in the First Path of Reincarnation spell.

I'm so proud of her. She remembered everything I've taught her and is able to use it during battle.

The ground breaks up. An eerie pink light filters from under the crack as the floor seemingly falls in chunks to the endless abyss below.

The person who is the most scared is Vongola Decimo. He wouldn't stop screaming until Reborn reminded him of when I'd used this technique on him.

"I thought so," says Mammon, jumping from floor chunk to floor chunk. "You use spells just like I do. But you won't be able to take money from me with such child's play!"

He spits out countless blue ropes and Chrome screams. Her scream is terrifying- I wanted to destroy Mammon for making my Chrome feel so scared. But I know this is her fight, at least for now.

Chrome escapes, putting an illusion-Chrome there in her place.

The gymnasium returns to normal, and illusion-Chrome pulls at the ropes around her neck.

"Too weak. This won't even make for a show." Marmon drawls.

"Who are you talking to?" Asks Chrome from behind him as the illusion-Chrome turns into a tub of basketballs.

"Over here."

Her skills produce suitably shocked remarks from the Vongola's side:

"What's going on?" Sawada asks.

"It was an illusion, hey." Colonello replies.

"An illusion?"

"It is a battle of tricks, each using illusions to deceive the other. You aren't able to see an amazing fight like this all the time."

"Illusions...Mukuro's first path of Hell!"

"Juudaime! It's really Mukuro!"

Chrome ignores this pointless conversation and focuses instead on her opponent.

"I'm glad you've got some skill. I can use 'it' to my heart's content." Marmon says.

"In front of you. Let's go, Phantasma." Marmon's toad bursts out of it's shell-and out comes a snake- a golden snake with haunting red eyes. It bites its tail forms a circle around Marmon's head, like a twisted version of a halo.

He throws a chain down and reveals an indigo Arcobaleno pacifier- the Arcobaleno of mist. Chrome...she should still be able to take him. I hope.

Xxx

-Chrome-

I step back. I'm determined to win for Mukuro-sama, for Ken and Chikusa, and to show the Vongola that...that it was right for Boss to take me. I need to prove my worth in my new family and my new famiglia. I have to do this.

I lift up my trident. He's not getting through me. I won't let him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

**Firstly…please review! :D I love reviews…^^ Even criticism works. Then I can write better~**

**Or any questions. Oreven a random thing about your day. :3 As long as it's in a review! :D**

** I would like to thank my amazing beta, Akai-chan! :D Thank you for all your help! :3**

** I'm really no good at fight scenes…so…I hope this is okay! ^^**

**Also, in terrible series of freak accidents, I lost my flash drive. Or, I forgot where I hid it. And I come up with very creative hiding places, so…I might update a bit slower because of that….**

**Please review!**

**~Summer**

I watch as my opponent drops down a chain to reveal a blue pacifier. Not blue – indigo.

"That spiral frog and that blue pacifier…" Colonello trails off. "He's alive, kora!"

"I thought as much," says Reborn. "He is the Mist Arcobaleno Viper!"

_He must be strong then. I can still defeat him though…right?_

"Finally." Levi says.

"Ushishishi…I can't wait." Bel smirks.

"He's floating! He's an Arcobaleno too?" Boss exclaims.

"Yeah. He's one of the seven strongest babies – an Arcobaleno – kora!" Colonello says.

"Viper of the indigo pacifier. They say he is a magician with the greatest psychic abilities among the Arcobaleno." Reborn says.

_I…I have psychic abilities too!_

"Psychic? You mean psychotics? That's so occult!" Gokudera snaps.

"I heard he'd gone missing in the middle of a battle," says Colonello. "But why didn't my Pacifier glow until now, kora?"

"I don't really understand," Reborn says. "But it seems like he blocked the functions of the pacifier with that chain."

"A side effect of research that doesn't concern you. Unlike you, I didn't last the determination to break the curse!" Viper shouted at the two other Arcobaleno.

"What is he talking about?" Someone from the Varia asks. I don't know who it is though; I'm too busy concentrating on my opponent.

"Not good. Against that idiot, a normal magician doesn't stand a chance, kora!"

"Don't underestimate her, Colonello… Chrome isn't just any magician." Reborn smirked slightly. I couldn't see it, but I somehow had a feeling that he had pulled his fedora down.

"I won't lose to anybody!" I launch myself at the cursed baby; spinning with the trident in a series of lunges and thrusts that Mukuro showed me how to do. He just keeps dodging.

"If you can't fly, swinging that stick around won't do you any good!"

I launch myself into the air with all the power I have but he just dodges again.

_Use the third path of Reincarnation, my dear Chrome…the path of the beast._

"What a brave attack," Viper smirks. He won't be smirking for long. I'll definitely win this battle.

I throw the snakes out and they curl around him. He breathes in sharply.

"This…isn't an illusion."

"Nice going!"

"Amazing! It seems to be working!"

"Summoning beasts like that…"

"Mukuro's skill! The path of the beast!"

"Juudaime! She must be possessed by Mukuro!"

I throw myself at him again. There's no time to listen to them.

"Yeah! Finish him!"

He throws the snakes off him in a blinding explosion of indigo light. Why won't he be defeated?

I'm thrown back with a scream, and I stand up shakily, spinning my trident over my head again. I will defeat him.

"I'll unleash my power too." He floats into the air. "I'll take my time in revealing your secret after that."

No…he won't find out. He won't! I spin my trident above me and slam it into the ground, screaming. Pillars of fire fly into the sky and I grit my teeth to make it as realistic as I can. It hits and engulfs him, but I don't know if he took the damage.

"She did it!"

"A direct hit!"

"…Not yet."

"Your illusions are certainly first-class," says Viper, flying out of a pillar. "If I felt for a moment that the fire was real, I would have been burnt to a crisp. Thus, your weak spot is an illusion as well!" He spins around, revealing a spiral of darkness.

Suddenly, everything freezes and I'm surrounded by this biting cold. My fires freeze into pillars of ice and I can barely move.

"What's this cold?!"

"The pillars of fire froze?"

"I fell for the illusion too."

"So did I, kora!"

I can't move. I'm frozen into place by the cold and my fear. Why am I so weak? I'll never be able to protect Mukuro-sama like this…

_You can do it, Chrome. Focus…_

"An illusion takes over your perspective. In other words, it dominates the brain, which controls the five senses." That's…exactly how Mukuro-sama explained it. "The domination becomes stronger with the power of the illusionist, and the chances for falling for the spell increase."

_I can't move. _

"However, when an illusionist has their illusion countered by an illusion, it means they've given up control of their perspective."

He snaps his finger and ice starts to crawl up my body. I summon all my strength to move but that still isn't enough.

"How does it feel, the power of the cursed Arcobaleno?"

_It's so cold…_

"Now, show me your true form. No matter what you do, it's too late. You are already a denizen of my illusionary world."

He spins his finger and I slam into another pillar of ice. The trident falls from my hand and I scramble to retrieve it. The trident…

"That weapon seems to be very important to you."

N-no…He can't find out…

What's that…cracking sound? Don't tell me…I look at the trident with a start. It's…starting to break apart…

"N-no…NO!" I scream and the trident breaks into pieces. Suddenly, I can't breathe. I can't move. I fall onto the ground on my back and cough weakly. I hear the Vongola talking but I can't make out any words. I'm just trying to breathe but I can't do even that.

I feel my stomach caving in. There's no way…I can't fight like this….

Viper is startled. But I can't…hear what he's saying.

I hear a siren. A bright red light is flashing and suddenly, everything goes black.

"Mukuro….sama…."

xxXxx

"Mukuro…sama…"

They keep talking behind me. I can't make out a word though. All I can do is just keep repeating the words…the words…the name of my savior.

_"Mukuro…sama…I wanted to help you…"_

"You did well, my dear Chrome. Rest for a while."

"What? Once he got started, Mammon completely dominated her. And I could only see a little bit of the Arcobaleno's power." Who's Mammon? Wasn't his name Viper?

Mist comes out from my body. Suddenly, I can breathe again. I can see again. It must be Mukuro-sama. He's come…

"She's simply using the last bit of her power to hide her ugly corpse." Viper says. "It's something female magicians often do."

"He's coming!"

"Tsuna, what's the matter?"

"He's coming! It's him!"

"He's coming!"

"He? Who are you talking about, Juudaime?"

"Mukuro is! Rokudo Mukuro is coming!"

The eyepatch falls off of Mukuro's face and he laughs, revealing his one red eye.

I knew Mukuro-sama would…come to save me. I…wanted to help him so badly though. I wanted to save him, to protect him.

I'll…never be able to, will I? I'll never be able to protect the one who rescued me. I'm….so useless…he has to keep saving me. If only my illusions were stronger… If only I had worked harder… Then Mukuro-sama wouldn't have to tire himself out by using his energy to save me. Then I would be strong enough. I would be able to…rescue him. But I'll…never…be good enough…

_Mukuro-sama…I'm so sorry….I wanted so much to be able to help you._

I wanted so much to be able to…save him.

_Please forgive me, Mukuro-sama. I'll…protect you…next time._

**Reviewing time! :D~ Also…please wish me good luck in finding my flash drive. I will definitely need it…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**I'm so sorry for the late update. Battle scenes..T-T**

**But...still, please review! :D Some constructive criticism is welcome! :3 **

**Thanks to my amazing beta, Akai-chan!~ **

**Review, review...:3 They make me smile ^^**

**~Summer**

* * *

-Chrome-

Mukuro-sama and I switch bodies. I'm pushed to the back of my body, only a spectator now. He stands up, the eyepatch falling away, revealing his red eye.

Mist fills the room.

"Mu? A man's voice?" Viper says softly.

Mukuro-sama slams his trident down and a huge shockwave fills the room. Viper is blown backward and the floor crumbles and flies backward.

Viper lies amid the rubble, struggling to stand.

Mukuro-sama is crouched down, eyes hidden by his bangs.

"You all seem as lively as ever…little Mafiosi."

"Wh-"

"That girl's…"

Mukuro-sama stands up, still facing away from the Vongola.

"It's been quite some time, but I've come back. From the edge of transmigration."

"So that's who the Guardian of Mist really is, kora!"

"Rokudo Mukuro?" asks Viper, rising into the air. "I remember now. About a month ago, someone tried to escape from Vindicare Prison. His name was Rokudo Mukuro."

"That impregnable Vendicare Prison?"

"But I hear the escape ended in failure, and he was thrown into the lowest level of the prison, where even light and sound couldn't reach him."

_Mukuro-sama…I can't believe that…happened to you…_

He just smirks. "Kufufu…I see that the intelligence of the Varia – the prided Vongola special assassination squad – is utterly pathetic. In reality, I am right here."

"You certainly are a pain. Let's make it clear, all right? You're definitely an illusion wrapped around that girl…" Viper floats higher into the air.

He spins around as a blizzard suddenly fills the room. Cries of shock fill the room and the Vongola all hunch over, shielding themselves from the piering cold wind, but Mukuro-sama stands tall.

"I'm not such a pushover that I'd lose to an illusionist who is an illusion himself."

The blizzard intensifies.

"Oya?" Mukuro-sama smiles slightly evilly as ice start to creep up his legs. "Oya, oya."

"Why isn't he fighting back, kora!" Colonello says.

Soon, Mukuro-sama is completely encased in ice. He can't move and I'm scared for hm.

"So, let's unmask you. Although what's really going to be shattered is that girl's body."

"A metal hammer?"

"If he's hit by that…"

Viper starts flying towards Mukuro-sama and I'm so scared.

Then I notice it.

The kanji in his right eye starts spinning from a six to a one and the ice suddenly bursts, lotus vines springing up from the ground enveloping Viper. Viper starts whimpering in pain as the lotus vines continue to constrict him and I'm so scared. I didn't know Mukuro-sama was this powerful…

"What power…It hurts!" Viper screams.

"Who is that?" asks Belphegor.

"He's dominating that Viper, kora!" Colonello says.

"This is Tsuna's Guardian of Mist, Rokudo Mukuro." Reborn explains.

"So it really is Mukuro…" Boss trails off.

"Then what happened to that girl from earlier?" Gokudera snarls.

"You can't think of Chrome and Mukuro as two separate people," Reborn says. "Because Chrome lives, Mukuro exists. Because Mukuro is here, Chrome can live."

Ah…this was how Mukuro-sama explained it to me. It's true though, I think…

"I-I don't understand."

"This is all we can do right now."

Mukuro-sama saunters forward. "So, what are you going to do, Arcobaleno? You're going to be an annoyance if you plan to take your time," he smirks.

Viper snarls and breaks apart the lotus vines, multiplying as he did so. "Don't get so elated!"

Mukuro lunges forward, his hair blowing in the wind. "So weak-hearted…" The one in his eye spins and changes to a four. The realm of Demons. Mist flames surround his right eye.

The trident slashes through the air, creating silver winds that were more powerful than the blizzard earlier. Viper is clearly surprised at Mukuro-sama's sudden increase in combat prowess. That makes sense, I would be too…

Cries of shock come up from the audience.

"A magician that can use martial combat? That's blasphemy!" Viper snarls as he floats higher into the air. "I won't accept the transmigration of souls either! Humans repeat their lives indefinitely, over and over. That's why I collect money!"

His snake starts spinning and it's turning the world into an endless black infinity.

"Kufufu…An avaricious Arcobaleno? How amusing." Mukuro-sama says as he floats into the space.

"However, if we are comparing desire, I won't lose. Not to anyone." He spins his trident and slams it into the floor, and pillars of fire with lotus vines wrapped around them fill the air.

"I-I'm feeling faint."

"Are we dreaming?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Illusionary poisoning is beginning, kora!"

"Yeah. They've been hit by illusions that are put directly into the brain for this long."

"When did you learn this ability to make powerful illusions?!"

"In hell."

"Don't mock me!" Viper turns the fire to ice.

"Kufufu…"

Viper flies through the air but Mukuro-sama dodges against them easily.

Mukuro-sama continues to dominate Viper, beating him so completely. He looks like it's effortless but…I can tell he's using a lot of energy.

"Fall, then wander." He says, pulling up the rings between three of his fingers.

"Impossible!"

Mukuro-sama looks…so powerful. He strides forward, surrounded in snakes and lotus leaves.

"Mammon was…"

"He won!"

"It was completely one-sided!"

Mukuro-sama turns to face the judges. "I put these two together, am I right?"

They nod speechlessly.

"Yes."

"I'm not done yet! I play around a little and you think you've gotten the upper hand. I have yet to begin showing my real power!"

"You must realize…If you have an illusion countered by an illusion, it means you have given up control of your perception. Now…show me this so-called power."

Viper's snake coils around his neck and squeezes tightly, choking him. He screams and falls down, into his own endless black void.

"Now!" Mukuro smirks.

Screams of Viper fill the air and my throat feels as constricted as his is. I can't breathe. I'm stunned with fear.

"Kufufu! How does it feel, Arcobaleno?" Mukuro-sama asks, keeping pace with Viper in his own illusion.

"My world!"

A black sludge forces its way into Viper's mouth and he starts to become disfigured and grotesque.

"Stop it!"

"You lost because of one reason, and only one reason. Because I was your opponent."

The endless void seems to implode, and suddenly we're back in the gymnasium, a small cloud of mist where the black infinity used to be.

* * *

Mukuro-sama lands on his feet, looking like he hasn't broken a sweat. I know he's very exhausted, though…that fighting must have taken a huge strain on his body.

He crouches down. "Is this enough?" Both halves of the mist ring are connected.

"The Mist Ring is now in the possession of Chrome Dokuro. The winner of this match is Chrome Dokuro."

"That Viper is…"

"In pieces."

"That's…Y-you didn't have to go that far!"

"And yet you still show sympathy for your enemies. You are naïve to no end, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Let me just say there's no need to worry."

"Huh?"

"That baby ran away. He'd saved enough energy for him to escape from the start. He was a shrewd Arcobaleno."

On the other side of the arena, Xanxus looks on, bored.

"Gola Mosca. After the conflict, kill Mammon."

Steam coming out is the only reply.

"You are an embodiment of the Mafia's darkness, Xanxus. Even I feel awe at the dreadful scheme you have in mind." Mukuro says directly to him. "I don't have any intention of sticking my nose into that. I'm not a good person. But a word of warning: you shouldn't toy with the other smaller, weaker successor candidate. Kufufu…"

"Mukuro-sama."

"Amazing!"

"How dare you come here!"

"What?!"

"Hey, Gokudera!"

"H-hold on!"

"You should be that cautious with me. I don't intend to become friendly with the Mafia. I became a Guardian because it would be a more convenient way to take over your body, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"I knew it, you bastard!"

"Hold on, Gokudera-kun!"

"Juudaime!"

"Either way…Thanks."

"I've gotten a little tired." Mukuro-sama says. He's lying. He's exhausted. I feel so bad for having him have to protect me…I should be strong enough to beat him myself. Now Mukuro-sama is exhausted and it's my fault.

"This girl…" Mukuro-sama falls into the ground and I become myself again. My body is still recovering from my temporary lack of organs, so…I feel very weak.

"Was that an illusion of Mukuro, or was she the illusion?!" Gokudera snarls.

"O-Oh yeah, how are her organs?"

"There's nothing to worry about. Chrome's organs are functioning properly, thanks to Mukuro's powerful illusions." Reborn says, crouched by my side.

"She's…asleep." No, I'm not…I just…can't open my eyes right now.

"Humans get tired so easily," Ken scoffs.

"You're a human too…"

"Let's go, Ken."

"Right."

"Are you abandoning her?!"

"When she wakes up, she'll be able to walk. I don't plan on giving that girl my attention. She's not Mukuro-sama, after all."

"Don't feel sympathy for him. You can't forget everything that Mukuro's done up to now."

"Each side now has three rings." The Cervello approach Boss.

"So we will continue the conflict."

"Tomorrow's match is the long-awaited final battle between Guardians-"

"The match between the Guardians of Cloud."

Steam blows from Gola Mosca.

"It's Hibari's turn." Who is Hibari?

"Yeah."

"Oy, Xanxus. What are you going to do?" Reborn asks. "If Hibari wins tomorrow, the ring count will be four to one. Even though you have the sky ring, it will make Tsuna's side the winner."

"Now that you mention it…"

"That's right."

"When that happens, you better keep your promise and give up all your rights as a successor."

"Of course. I will respect the spirit of Vongola. If Mosca loses the Cloud Match, I'll hand over everything to you." Xanxus says.

"That means there's only one left!" Sasagawa exclaims.

I'm so tired…this quibbling doesn't concern me. I'll…figure out what's happening…later. I can't really hear them anymore.

The only thing that I could hear is a voice in my head telling me I'll never be good enough for Mukuro-sama.

* * *

**Please review! :D It will take about a minute of your time...:p Review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! :3**

**First, let me apologize for the ridiculously long break between updates. Real life kind of took over...T^T**

**The next update should come out somewhere around Monday-Sunday-ish. **

**Please, please, please review! I'm thinking joining my beta(CrimsonSkyTamer, check her out, she's amazing) in doing a Valentine's Day omake, so...tell me what you think!**

**As always, the quality of my stories would greatly decrease without my beta, Akai-chan. ^^**

**Review! :D **

-Chrome-

Where…am I?

I stood up shakily, rubbing my head. Turning around, I recognise the empty gym that was used for the Mist Ring battle. The memories of the battle surfaced in my mind; how I lost to Viper and Mukuro-sama had to come and save me again. And how I…failed Mukuro-sama once more…

It's okay, my dear Chrome…but it would be best if you returned to Kokuyo before it gets even later.

Upon hearing this, I feel a bit more relieved. Mukuro-samadoesn't blame me…but I still have to get stronger. To be able to protect him like how he did the same for me.

I understand, Mukuro-sama.

Getting up, I start walking towards the doors of the gym. But not before fixing the image of the cold, dark, lonely and empty gym in my mind. I will definitely get stronger…and make sure that Mukuro-sama is freed from that place…the Vendicare. Next time when I fight against Viper, I will definitely win.

The cold, harsh, night wind blows as I make my way back toKokuyo land. I try to keep to the dark alleys, not letting myself be seen by pedestrians. The silhouettes of people who I'm sure are suspicious characters are barely visible in the flickering light from the old streetlamps, and I shiver involuntarily and quicken my pace. My grip on my trident is firm but I'm exhausted right now and I don't know if I can put up any illusions, let alone realistic ones. Best to avoid conflict entirely. I wish Ken and Chikusa waited for me, or at least woke me up…

I shiver again, this time from the cold. The wind is blowing harshly against my skin, but sometimes I feel that…the real cold comes from inside my heart.

I stumble into my cluttered room and lie down. I clutch mytrident to my chest. Though…I would never give this up to beNagi again. I wouldn't give this new life up for anything.

However…I won't have it much longer if I never manage to be strong.

Before I fall asleep, a single teardrop slips from my eye and ontomy olive green Kokuyo Middle School jacket.

-Mukuro-

I watch as a teardrop lightly falls from my Chrome's vibrant eye and in that moment, I feel an indescribable rage wash over me.

Ken and Chikusa come into Chrome's room. More accurately, Ken comes into the room while Chikusa leans in the doorway. Ken looks at Chrome's form, curled into a ball and with her teeth gritted.

He looks at Chikusa.

"M…maybe we should take her to the hospital. Just in case."

"…You think so…?"

"Well, not because of me! Because…well, it'd be troublesome if she got sick, then we would be able to contact Mukuro-sama!Hmph!"

"…We'll go with that story then…"

-Chrome-

When I wake up, I'm surrounded by the white linen of a hospital bed. The ceiling and walls are a uniform white. My bag with my trident inside is sitting on a stool next to me, so I carefully get up. Surprisingly, I'm feeling a lot better. I'm grateful to whoever brought me here.

I carefully clip my hair up and pick up my bag. I need to get back to Kokuyo Healthy Land to work on my illusions. I need to train.

As I exit the hospital, no one gives me a second glance. I like it that way. Attention makes me nervous, and right now, anything like that would only point out my imperfections to me.

When I leave, the sun is bright with a few touches of cloud. It's happy, and I can't help having my spirits lifted a little by such a sight.

The automatic doors open and close behind me, and I see a boy about my age with a crazy hairstyle walk towards the doors I just left. It looks like…

"Boss." I say. He gives a start of surprise. He isn't very good at hiding his emotions…

"HIEEE!" He exclaims. I step back slightly. What is he doing?

"Erm, that is…" An awkward silence starts for a bit before he goes on. "W-what should I call you? Chrome-san…? Dokuro-san…?"

I'm not sure what to say. "Anything is okay." I say softly.

I feel so embarrassed. I can't look at him right now. He's like a living, breathing, walking reminder of my huge failure. My failure impacted this boy, when all he wants is to help out his friends through these battles. I'm sorry…Boss…

I quickly turn and start walking away.

"Eto…wait… Where are you going?" he asks me.

I freeze in place for a second. Why does he want to talk to me? I failed him. I failed everybody I care about. I failed everybody in my new life.

"They said…Ken and Chikusa ran off somewhere…" I murmur. He looks up to think for a second, and in that moment I turn and start running as far as I can. I keep running and I don't stop when he calls after me. I wish I could run away from my problems, but there's no way that's possible now. I already ran, and this is where I ran to. This is my life now.

I look backward to Boss as I run through an alley. It's a shortcut, and even though Kokuyo isn't really the right side of town I'm sure I'll be fine…right?

Chrome…watch out!

Mukuro-sama warned, though his voice seemed faint, as if he hadn't recovered. I continued to run blindly, almost runningright into a pair of arms.

Some drug dealer and his gang surround me, and my eye widens with fear. A large group armed with guns is surrounding me, all decked out in black. I froze in fear, and as they approach me, I scream. I'm really not a screaming person, but…in this case, I can't control my own body, let alone control my screaming.

I step backward into a brick wall as one of the gang member growls. "She screamed. People might start swarming all over here. The sooner we silence her, the better." The rest smirk and start pulling out weapons.

I heft my trident and try my hardest to conjure an illusion but I can't. I'm frozen with fear.

I've failed again. Mukuro-sama doesn't have the energy to save me after that battle, and I foolishly ran away from boss…

Kill or be killed. The weak die, while the strong survives. That's how it works. And I guess I fall into the category of the former. I keep getting saved; by Mukuro-sama, by the Vongola, and I don't want to be this sort of damsel in distress that is just a burden to everyone around me. I don't think I can bear it if I was saved by Mukuro-sama again, and even as guns and knives are pointed at me, I feel sort of relived in some way that I'll be dying on my own, without someone trying to aid me. I don't deserve their help anyway…

As about fifteen faces leer at me and slowly walk closer, I set my face back determinedly. At least now I won't be hold anyone back anymore. Especially not Mukuro-sama.

"Chrome! CHROME!" Boss comes barreling in. I flinch. What is he doing? Doesn't he know that these men are dangerous? And where are the rest of his guardians?

Reborn, on his shoulder, smirks slightly. "Defeat them with your dying will!"

A bullet later, Boss seems to completely change in personality.

"REBORN!" His clothes seem to rip off, except for his underwear, which is…blue with pink hearts. I blush and look away. What is happening to him? What's going on?

"I'll defeat the people attacking Chrome with my dying will!"

As he launches at the first person, I can see right away that they don't have a chance.

But then again…I don't either. It's only pure luck that I havesurvived this long. But…I'm so relieved, and at the same time, so guilty.

I don't want to die…

I conceal myself in the darkness as I watch the preparation of the last match. The Cloud Match. It's with the one they calledHibari, and some kind of monster named the Gola Mosca.

"Listen up, people! No matter what happens, we have to win!"Gokudera shouts at the rest of him. I'm a bit scared of him…

"Oh, what are you talking about? The one fighting is Hibari. He won't lose." Yamamoto says laughingly.

"What's the point of getting so EXTREMELY worked up?"Sasagawa asks.

"YOU THINK I DON'T FUCKING KNOW THAT?!"Gokudera shouts again, and I cringe. If I move too much, my cover will be blown.

"The boss is counting on us, so he didn't have to be here. Like hell we're going to allow a defeat on our watch!"

"Hahaha! What a funny reason."

"OI, Tako-head. I don't get it to the EXTREME, but somehow, I'm all EXTREMELY fired up!"

"AN OAF LIKE YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND IN A MILLION YEARS!"

I'm really glad I decided to come under cover today. It's so…scary. I'm also glad they don't know I'm here…

"Well, here's the main star of today."

Hibari walks up. His default expression appears to be a scowl. "Why have you all…gathered here?"

"What the, you-?!"

"Maa, maa…Well, we're…"

"Here to support you to the EXTREME!"

"Hn. You're an eyesore. If you're not gone in the next second, I'll kill you."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!? YOU JUST PISSED ME OFF SOMETHING FIERCE!"

"Maa maa, let's all calm down. We're just coincidentally passing by, see? Don't mind us, Hibari. Okay?"

Yamamoto is…soothing. It's a good thing he's here. I'm sure the other two would have died by now without him.

"So…That's the one, huh. All I have to do is bite you to death."

The Cloud Battlefield is so, so scary. It's like a war battleground. Covered with cannons and dynamite…I would never survive there.

The three guys circle up, and scream, "Hibari fight!"

"Hey, Lawn-head! You were too soft!" Gokudera yells.

"But, Hibari himself isn't here so I can't really beEXTREMELY bothered!"

"Haha, what a change of heart! Gokudera was the one against the circle rally in the first place, but now you're so motivated."

"Of course! If the boss were here, that's what he'd have done!"Gokudera yells again. He may be scary, intense and swear way too much, but he has such a strong loyalty.

"Don't you dare lose, Hibari…For the Boss's sake!"

"The cloud ring battle- Gola Mosca versus Hibari Kyouya. Battle begin!"

**Did you like the chapter? Or hate it? Or think it was average? Then you know what time it is...reviewing time! Yay! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**T.T I apologize, yet again, for another ridiculously long break. I will definitely do this faster :3 **

**In the meantime…please review! Tell me what you want for the future of the story. I have a vague idea, but hey…nothing is really set in stone yet.**

**This is officially the longest chapter EVER. I was going to break it in two, but…I didn't really want to. :3 **

**Remember to review! **

**Another huge thanks to my beta, Akai-chan! :D**

**~Summer**

* * *

_**-Chrome-**_

The battle, if you could call it that, lasts for the entire duration of two minutes. The one they called Kyoya Hibari runs forward with tonfas, and after a blinding flash of speed, power and accuracy, the huge, lumbering machine is nothing more than a pile of smoking rubble.

He doesn't even look remotely excited about it. He's bored. He throws the ring at one of the Cervello then turns to look at the boss of the Varia, Xanxus.

"You, sitting there. Come on down. I need to bite the boss of Monkey Mountain to death before I can go home." He says.

"What?!" Boss's silver haired guardian of the storm shouts.

"Not 'What', octopus. We've lost this conflict. What are we going to do, Boss?" Belphegor asks Xanxus. From what I can see, he's very smart. I'm glad I didn't have to face him.

I'm glad I don't have to face _any _of them anymore. I'm so glad everything is over for me, and that there is no more Ring Battles for me to contend with. Though I wished more than anything that Mukuro-sama didn't have to step in, if someone gave me a chance to fight Mammon again I don't know what I'd do. I don't want to fight again.

Xanxus remains staring at Hibari with his red eyes that burned with fire.

Hibari just smirks in return.

Xanxus jumps off his chair at Hibari, but the latter parries the blow with a tonfa easily.

"My foot slipped." Xanxus smiles. But it was unkind; could he be planning something…?

"I'm sure." Hibari scowls.

"I'm not lying. I just wanted to go over to retrieve that piece of junk. We've lost." Xanxus says smoothly.

"Your face doesn't look it." Hibari runs at Xanxus, eyes set to kill. He slashes over and over again with tonfas, but Xanxus just dodges each blow. He's not striking back.

"What is Hibari doing?!" Ryohei yells. "He just won against that machine!"

A gattling gun goes off at Hibari and Xanxus frighteningly close to where I'm concealed and the smoke billows to the point where I can't see at all. My eyes water and I cough lightly, but I don't think anyone's noticed me.

Mukuro-sama stirs weakly in his sleep. _Chrome, be careful…When there's smoke, there's fire. _

My head snaps up. What does he mean? Then I see it. Under the huge plume of smoke, a fierce fire roars and I grab my trident and run. I try my hardest to keep up my spell that keeps me concealed, but it's hard. I don't think anyone noticed me though. Everybody's attention is still focused toward Hibari, and the smoke is keeping me somewhat concealed.

"Hibari!" Gattling guns shoot, mines go off, but their battle rages on.

"How long do you plan to keep this up?" Hibari growls.

"Relax. I won't lay a hand on you." Xanxus smirks.

"As you wish. Either way, you will be bitten to death."

"Damn him, he's mocking the boss!" Levi yells.

"Hold on, Mr. Sullen." Belphegor says, ignoring the resulting exclamation from Levi. "If we, the losers, make a move, it'll be seen as a rebellion against the soon-to-be Vongola Tenth. All of us, along with the boss, will be executed."

"So you're telling me to leave that insolent brat alone?!"

"Our boss is scheming something."

"What is it?!"

"I don't know. I bet Mammon or Squalo would have known."

I don't think any of the Vongola heard this exchange. Running from the small fire that started up where I was concealed has led me to overhear this conversation, as I am now frighteningly close to where the Varia are. I don't know what they mean. I try to figure it out, what Xanxus might be doing but I can't. What is there left for Xanxus to do? Since he already lost, what else could he be planning?

None of us notice the small light going on in the eye of Gola Mosca.

* * *

The battle rages on. Xanxus must be extremely strong, to hold his ground against Hibari for so long. He does resort to parrying with his hands, belying what he said before.

"He can see the boss' movement's coming?!"

"Unbelievable."

"Cervello."

"Yes, Xanxus-sama?"

"Just watch how this is going to end. I am not attacking."

Right as those words escape his mouth, Hibari lunges forward again. I can see that this blow is going to hit.

Right then, a green beam of light shoots through the air, close to where Hibari and Xanxus are. F-from the Gola Mosca?!

Hibari stops his attack and jumps back to identify the new, unknown threat. He crouches down.

Another huge noise happens close to the Vongola and I swivel my head around quickly to look. Missiles are in the air, zooming down at a breakneck pace to the Vongola Famiglia. I scream out a warning but my throat is stuck.

More missiles zoom down at the Varia. What is going on? I try to see who shot them, but everything is indiscernible through the thick, heavy smoke.

I crane my head forward. Gola Mosca is flying through the air, still smoking slightly. He is the one that undoubtedly sent the missiles. But…how is he even functioning?

"I told you. I tried to retrieve it, but their Guardian of Cloud stopped me." Xanxus says, the tone of his voice laden with victory. Bullets and missiles fly out of Gola Mosca in a way that I can't even keep track of, and I do my best to avoid them. I'm so scared though.

"Because of him, I lost control of Mosca."

"So it's on a rampage?!"

* * *

"Damn it! This is crazy!" Bullets fly through windows, green lasers break fences. It's only a matter of time before the people here are eliminated as well. And that includes me.

"We're all done for!"

Xanxus releases a huge torrent of laughter. "This is such a disaster!"

"You used me?" Hibari growls as he stands up again. A cold glint of fury is in his eyes and I involuntarily shiver.

I decide that it's too dangerous and run from my hiding place. I know that both the Vongola and Varia are able to see me now, but there's no stopping that. This is too dangerous and I can't afford to keep worrying about my solitude.

As missiles crash into the ground I was standing on seconds before, I run even faster. Ken would be so proud of me, I think wryly.

"Hey! The field is extremely dangerous!" Ryohei yells. I know that. But I can't afford to acknowledge him right now. I just have to keep running.

I stop, and a piercing, high-pitched blast runs through my ear. What is happening?

An explosion. Huh. That must have been a bomb. Two forces seem to collide with my shoulders and push me toward the ground, and I turn to look seconds before I fall. Ken and Chikusa.

My head snaps up and I look at them, turning my head from side to side.

"Chikusa! Ken!" I say.

"This girl's quite a hassle," Ken growls.

A gattling gun aims at us. Through the plumes of black smoke and red fire, I see Mosca lumbering toward us.

I'm going to die. But this time…Ken and Chikusa are also forced to die with me. The strong survive and the weak die. I'm weak, but why are all these other people saving me? And now…Now Ken and Chikusa have to go with me. I feel so regretful.

I close my eyes and put my arms around my head. I'm so scared. I-I…don't want to die.

A condensed particle cannon rings toward us.

I brace myself for impact.

An orange flame surrounds us. Wait…orange?!

That means…

Boss!

"Bossu…" I say in a tone of absolute wonder.

He saved me again. But for some reason, this time, I am filled with unbelievable joy and lightness.

The fighting rages on. I stay enclosed in the arms of Ken and Chikusa, hoping, wishing that it would stop.

My eyes start to become blurry with tears and sweat. I look up and vaguely see Bossu flying, but I'm pretty sure that can't be true. More missiles fly at Bossu, and he jumps inhumanly high. I don't know how this can be happening.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera screams. A-ah…something big must be happening.

Fire in different colors, dust, smoke, machine parts explode in the sky. I can't see too clearly though.

Cries of congratulations ring from the Vongola and I raise my head, along with Ken and Chikusa.

"Is it over…?"

"That was pretty rough."

I try to say something, but I can't. I'm almost paralyzed with shock and fear. I can't really understand what's going on.

"Xanxus. What is this?" Bossu asks.

Mosca flies at him, and he blocks it with one hand. He yells a battle cry as he splits the machine open.

* * *

"That's…the…Ninth…"

An old man lies on the ground.

"We're finally able to meet, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm sorry. All this happened because of my weakness." I lean forward to hear more. What…What is going on?

"My weakness woke Xanxus from his long slumber."

"Slumber? What do you mean? After Xanxus left the 'crib', he left the Family and should have been placed under heavy surveillance by Vongola." Reborn says.

"Crib?"

"The greatest coup d'etat attempt in Vongola history occurred eight years ago."

I…have absolutely no idea what's going on. Who is Xanxus, really? What is this crib?

I look at Ken and Chikusa, but their faces are as blank as I'm assuming mine are.

"The dreadful fact that the Ninth's son was responsible was kept secret. Only a handful of Vongola and the elite who fought in that battle knew of it."

They talk some more, but my concentration slips apart and I fly into a daze. I'm so…tired.

I can't breathe.

The Ninth pushes a dying will flame on Tsuna's forehead.

"Wait! No! Please wait! Ninth!"

"How dare you kill the Ninth!" Xanxus growls. "I take your cruel treatment of the Ninth as a challenge to his true son, Xanxus, and the honorable spirit of Vongola."

W-what is he talking about?

"Don't feign ignorance. The burns on the Ninth's chest are more than enough proof. The Ring Conflict is nothing compared to what you've done. This is for the sake of my father, who was the boss, and for the future of the Vongola. I will defeat you and avenge him."

So this is what happened.

"Everyone, please refrain for conjecture. We are officially recording all statements."

"Do as you wish." Reborn says. "I've already snapped. I will keep my promise to the Ninth and won't raise a hand. Not in my student's fight. However, even as I say that, I don't know what my student, who doesn't like fighting will do."

"Xanxus. I'll be taking that ring back. I won't…I won't let you succeed the Ninth."

"Well said, Tsuna."

"I'll carve you into the history of the Vongola, shouting that there was a pathetic wimp who revolted against Xanxus."

"He's not alone!" Gokudera yells. "Juudaime's will is…our will!" I heft my trident as all the other Guardians pull out their weapons.

"Personally."

"You brats want a fight?"

"Eradicate the traitors!"

"The fight to avenge the Ninth…Will be controlled by us." A Cervello says, stepping forward.

"We have a duty to watch over the Vongola rings. We cannot allow the Rings to change hands without our approval."

"This battle, which will determine the next Vongola boss, will be called the Sky Match."

"In other words, it will be the final battle of the Ring Conflict that we've held."

"How does this suit you, Xanxus-sama?"

"It's not bad."

"Then, tomorrow night…Would everyone please gather at Namimori Middle."

"So, you've given them a stay of execution." Belphegor smirks.

"Tomorrow is going to be this comedy's last act. Struggle with all your might." Xanxus smirked at us. A huge blast rings through, and Xanxus is gone.

I…have to…fight again…

I can't fight. I don't want to fight again…I don't think Mukuro-sama will be able to save me, nor would I want to. I don't…I can't…I won't…

_You're…strong, my Chrome. You can…fight. _Mukuro-sama mutters.

And I wish, with all my heart, that what he said was true.

**Reviewing time! :3 Right down there. Boom. :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry. I've been gone for so long, and I honestly have no excuse for that. ^^" So sorry…I worked really hard on chapter 10, so I hope you enjoy. Please, please, please review. Tell me what you want to see from the story, or what you like or don't like, or suggestions to make me better, or just say hi :3 **

**Desperate begging aside, I hope you like the chapter! It's a little depressing, so maybe I'll put some more fluff in the next chapter ^^**

* * *

The sun rises, but my tears don't falter.

I've been crying ceaselessly ever since I've arrived in Kokuyo, and the reason for that differed throughout the night. At first, I was scared I would die, and although I'm sure that everyone feels the same way – I've already escaped death's clutches twice, and the fact of truly dying, once and for all consumed me in terror.

After that, I was scared, scared that I would feel pain. I remember when I was lying on the hospital bed before Mukuro-sama rescued me – I wasn't feeling any pain. Then during the Mist Ring battle, when I was fighting Viper...the illusion of pain can amount to pretty much the same thing, but it didn't work as much for me because of what Mukuro-sama taught me. But…I can't bear to think about getting knocked back by Lussuria's punch, sliced with Squalo's sword, or getting caught in one of Belphegor's traps. I can't face the wrath of Xanxus. I just can't. And who knows what other types of tortures will be waiting for me...

But even after my mind has come to realize these horrors, another far more terrifying alternative opened up: that I would fail Mukuro-sama. I can't disgrace him. Not now, not ever.

And I'm still scared that it will happen to me. To _him_. I can feel him trying to muster up his strength to talk to me, but I hope he doesn't. He needs to rest. He can't use up his precious strength just to talk to me.

I can feel him stirring, and again I try to quiet him. _Rest, Mukuro-sama. Please don't try to talk, you're exhausted right now._

It's so hard to talk to him through my tears…

Just then, Ken enters the room, followed by Chikusa, as silent as always.

"Stupid woman...You've been crying all night! Aren't you ever going to stop?" He growls at me. My tears stop for a second, as I look at him with my lone, deep violet eye. I don't know what to say. I don't know if I can even speak.

He throws some chocolate cookies down on the floor, adding to an already large pile. "You need to eat something!" He yells.

"Ken's right." Chikusa murmured, so soft that it was almost inaudible.

I don't know if I can eat. Though my eye is overflowing with tears, my mouth remains dry, like a desert that's been deprived of rain for years.

"I'm not hungry." I bit my lip. I'm not. I'm scared and cold…but not hungry. I'm sorry, Mukuro-sama. I'm…just too weak.

"Chrome, get up!" Ken yells. This is one of the only times he's called me by my name and I'm startled by it.

"I don't want to fight again!" I wail, starting to cry once again. Ken awkwardly puts his arm around me and tries to comfort me, and his effort almost makes me smile slightly through my tears.

Though I once sought solace in the trident which Mukuro-sama gave me, now…it scares me. I look at the black shaft and silver points and where it would once have given me strength, its surgical precision now terrifies me. About to put my head back in my arms, I stop when Chikusa pulls back the blinds covering the window…to reveal the sun. Though I am, as Mukuro-sama constantly reminds me, a child of the mist, watching the shining sun climb the endless blue sky gives me so much hope. Eventually, my tears start to recede and I straighten my eyepatch.

Ken pulls back the blankets of a dusty bed and carries me to it, laying me down on it before leaving with Chikusa. I curl up and just before my eye shuts, I hear a voice. Faint, but it was there nonetheless.

_I'm so proud of you, my dear Chrome._

Waking up at around five in the afternoon, I move quietly over to Ken's food pile in the center of my room and eat some chocolates. Until then, I haven't realized exactly how hungry I was. Devouring almost everything, I smile slightly.

Just then, Ken and Chikusa enter the room, both scowling.

"Woman, you eat like a pig." Ken growls.

"You're one to talk," Chikusa smiles lightly.

"Eeh?! What are you saying?!" Ken yelled.

"A-ah…Guys, I need to tell you something."

"What is it? As if anything you could say would be important." Huffing, Ken turned around to look at me.

"Y-yesterday… When I was at the Cloud Battle, something happened. Gola M-Mosca, the big machine, opened up to reveal Vongola Ninth. He looked…happy to see Tsunayoshi. It looked like he didn't want to be there. I don't think he was controlling it. I think he was put there to be the machine's power source."

"So Mukuro-sama knew that Vongola Nono was in there." Ken snarls.

"Probably." I say.

"Anything from Mukuro-sama?" Chikusa asks.

"I haven't gotten any reaction." Not about Vongola Nono. "It's as if he's outside."

"What does that mean?" Ken yells.

"It's like Mukuro-sama is talking to someone else." I say quietly.

"You're even more useless if you can't contact Mukuro-sama!"

"I'm s-sorry."

"Like I'll forgive you, stupid!"

"I'm going now." I pick up my trident and my bag.

"Nami-chuu." Chikusa says.

"We're being summoned." I've been feeling that pulsing feeling in the Vongola Ring for a while. I know it's time to go. "Goodbye…"

I hear Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Basil talking about something as I pass, but I try not to listen. Hearing Gokudera valiantly defend Sawada makes me smile as I pass through. Just then, a huge wind blows and I run to follow them. I push my bangs back as I meet the eyes of the Varia and shudder. All my fears come rushing back and I can barely move. But showing weakness so early in the battle…I focus on being as emotionless as possible.

The Cervello say my name and people turn around to look at me. I'm too scared to show any emotion.

"The Cervello told the Guardians to come." I say.

"That is correct." A pink-haired Cervello responds. I wish I had one of those masks to hide my emotion, but I don't. My feelings are plainly exposed to everybody unless I work to hide them.

"We issued a compulsory summons to all surviving Guardians." Surviving…that word chills me to the bone and I am so thankful, yet again, for Mukuro-sama saving me. Hearing her talk about death so matter-of-factly alerts me again to how _real_ this entire situation is and I grip my trident all the tighter.

"Compulsory summons?"

"They're here too."

"Mammon!" "Belphegor and Leviathan!"

They haven't noticed them yet? Hm…

Seeing Lussuria scream as his hospital bed is hauled to the room makes me smile. I can't be tensed up completely. I won't be able to fight. And Mukuro-sama…still isn't answering. Even if he would, I know he doesn't have the strength to save me this time and I don't want it to. If I die, on this third encounter with death, then I truly die. Everywhere I go, every corner I turn, I've been staring death in the eyes.

Maybe this is the night. Maybe I'll be dead in an hour. It's certainly possible.

As I think that, all my feelings rush back and my eye starts to moisten up. _N-no…I can't cry again…_

_Be strong, my dear Chrome. Be strong._

The Cervello starts explaining the Game and I try my hardest to listen as attentively as I can. She starts talking about risking lives again, but I try to ignore it.

I listen to Bossu angrily protest for Lambo's safety. Though the cow child is, from what I can see, not amounting to much, he still tries his hardest to protect him. I need to protect Bossu along with Mukuro-sama.

I pass my ring to the Cervello with the rest and I sigh. That ring has come to mean so much to me.

She passes out wristbands and holding it, I realize something's wrong about it. It seems…sinister. It just doesn't seem safe, almost as if…it was a trap. But even so, I put it on with the rest of the Guardians, because as Yamamoto said earlier, there's no choice.

"Now, each Guardian please move to your match's field as soon as you have equipped the wristbands."

"I'll see you later." Gokudera says confidently.

"Bossu, be careful." I say with all the concern I feel in my heart.

"Gambatte." Ryohei says.

"Don't push yourself, Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiles.

"Everyone…"

I walk to the gym, still worrying about Bossu and that sinister wristband. There's nothing I can do about it now, though.

Mammon is on the other side of me and we're looking away from each other. I don't know what to do.

"All the Guardians have arrived at their fields." I hear the voice of the Cervello, though I can't see her. "At the top of each of the poles set at the fields are the Rings that match the field."

Just then, my blood runs cold and I scream. All I feel is pain. Pure, undiluted pain. I can't see, can't think, can't feel anything but the burning sensation in my blood, in my heart, in my head, in my eye. It's so, so hot.

As I fall onto the floor in pain, my trident falls onto the ground with a clatter. I hear two final sentences before I lose consciousness completely.

"The poison built into all the wristbands have been injected into the Guardians. The burning, piercing pain will gradually increase, and in thirty minutes, they will die."

_Kuromu…I'm sorry._

My worst fears…are all coming true.


	11. Chapter 11

_**[Glass: Chapter 11]**_

_Hello! :D_

_I want to say a huge thank you to everybody who reviewed, followed, favorited, and especially the people who followed/favorited me as an author. I can't tell you how much the little email notification means to me….:P This chapter is pretty long, too. Over 3k words, yeah :3 _

_Begging aside, I hope you enjoy the chapter! CrimsonSkyTamer helped with a huge chunk of it…_

_**-Chrome's POV-**_

The pain hits me like a brick wall and I feel paralyzed, collapsing on the floor instantly. My hand twitches and I let loose a sound of absolute, undiluted suffering. I feel Mukuro-sama talk to me but at the moment, my brain can hardly register what is going on, let alone what he's saying.

No. No! I need to focus. Slowly, gently, using every fiber of strength in my body, I push my head up and try to listen.

_Chrome, the ring is on top of the pole. You need to use illusions to push it down._

_I…can't..._

_Chrome, you need to try! I can't transform into you and I can't bear to see you in this much pain._

_Can't...Muku…Mukuro-sama..._

But I did try. For him. I tried so hard but all I could do was to make the ring wobble slightly.

Tears stream from my eyes and I don't have the strength to stop them. I feel a thousand knives shoot through my body and a fire bursting up at my heart. It's only getting worse.

The Death Heater poison would lead to my death.

Large booms, followed by several shouts, happen in the distance. I don't know if it's reality or hallucination.

I hope that I don't die. I don't want to die.

I let loose a terrible, wordless sound of pain and my entire body shudders in a spastic, uncontrolled movement.

It's getting worse.

Time passes. I don't know if it was thirty minutes or thirty seconds, but all that I know is that as every second passes; I was a second closer to death's obsidian door. I can hear Mukuro-sama try to talk to me, but it's like he's yelling at me from across a wide field and I can't hear what he's saying.

_The pole, Chrome, the pole! Xanxus destroyed it; get the ring quickly, or the poison will accumulate!_

All of a sudden, I could hear him once again. Gathering all my strength, I raise my head ever so slightly, and catch a glimpse of the Vongola Mist ring about a meter or so in front of me. The Mist ring…

"Thank you…boss…" A high-pitched voice broke through my train of thought, as I see Mammon attempt to crawl towards the ring.

Mukuro-sama attempts to speak to me once more, but I need no persuasion. Pushing my body to its limits, I reach out for the ring with every fiber of my body.

"Ushishishi~ The prince has arrived to help." No…no. I can't…I can't survive now. My only hope now is if the other Guardians help me. But why would Gokudera help me? He doesn't even like me. And the others...the others will definitely save each other first. I'm not a part of their group of friends and so would be the last to save. A familiar voice echoes around the gym as its owner purposely steps on my outstretched hand, bending down to pick the ring. I cry out in pain, but he merely seems amused.

"Shishishi~ How could such a weakling have beaten you, Mammon?" Belphegor states, as he inserts the Mist ring into the hole in the wristwatch. Ah…so that's where the poison is coming from. A single tear escapes from my tightly closed eye.

All of a sudden, the amount of poison in my body increased drastically. I bite my lips, but a small cry still escapes as I slump down to the floor again, the heat rising. I can hardly feel my limbs now, and as blackness eats away at my vision, the last thing I hear is Mukuro-sama's faint voice.

_My dear Chrome…I'm so sorry…_

* * *

"Ushishishi~ Would you like to hand over the rings you're carrying? Otherwise, I'll peel the skin off her bones, and kill her in the most gruesome way possible."

That voice was so familiar…and my arms hurt, almost as if I'm dangling above the ground…

"Fuck you! You think we'd fall for that cheap trick?!" Storm-man…Bossu's right-hand man…why is he here?

_Chrome! Are you fine?_

Mukuro-sama's anxious voice reaches me. It's barely audible, but it's there…and it reminds me of the situation I'm currently in. All the memories rush back to me at once; the Sky Match, the Vongola Rings…and the Death Heater poison currently coursing through my veins.

The Cervello weren't kidding when they said that the pain increases as time passes.

_I…t-think so…_

Just then, I feel a knife being pressed against my left cheek, drawing blood. At least, I think so. The ability to feel individual wounds have become a distant memory. "Aah…" I want to cry out, but I'm exhausted just from trying to stay conscious. How easy it would be to let the darkness take over…

* * *

No. _No._ I can't let him down. Mukuro-sama's always protecting me…I need to be able to protect myself, before I can protect him. Gathering my remaining reserves, I focus, channeling all my strength to resist the poison and stay awake.

_I just can't close my eye._

"Uwah~ The cheek~" The Varia guardian of the Storm grabbed my hand roughly and inserted something into the wristband.

The Vongola Mist ring…

The burning heat was suddenly replaced by a freezing cold. Opening my violet eye unsteadily, I saw the trashed gym, as well as Rain-man pointing his sword at Mammon's neck.

_It's an illusion, Chrome…those fools fell for it the moment they entered the gym. Though I do think that the Rain candidate's plan was admirable…_

Just as Mukuro-sama spoke, Mammon flickered and vanished, as did the Varia Storm guardian. Storm-man and Rain-man looked shocked; many illusionary Mammons had appeared, and the real Belphegor was standing in front of me…knife pointed at my neck. C-can't they see? The real Mammon…is none of these.

"Come on. Hand over the other rings, or the girl will be skinned alive." Mammon threatened. My violet eye dulls; I must have used up too much energy trying to fight the Death Heater poison. Is this…the end?

Something has to be said about the poison that it has inflicted so much pain onto me, Mammon's threat holds little impact to me. Maybe…maybe this made me stronger. I don't fear pain anymore.

_Chrome, I…_

_Mukuro-sama?_

_I'm watching you grow up._

I don't know how I can even start to respond to that. I just focus harder. I have to survive.

I hear a shout in the distance. "Maximum Cannon!"

That must be…The punch of the Sun Guardian. I brace myself.

The gym explodes into rubble.

"What's that?" "From…the outside?!"

I close my eye on reflex as the dust clouds expand.

When I open it again, the gym is a patch of dilapidated rubble.

"What was that?" "The entire gym was blown away."

"That blow…Could it be?" Gokudera asks.

We both look in the direction of the punch, where Ryohei Sasagawa is standing tall.

"Sorry. I hate being dull."

"I'm glad you're all safe." He smiles.

* * *

"Safe?!" Gokudera Hayato explodes. "There are certain ways to save people! What if we had been blown away too?" He makes violent hand gestures.

Yamamoto lifts me up and supports me, carrying me over to where they stand. After the plan he had made just to save me, I can't help but trust him wholeheartedly.

"Come on, it's all right. Thanks to that, we were saved." He's sporting an eyepatch like me.

"Yamamoto's right." Sasagawa agrees.

"I don't want to hear you say it!" Gokudera explodes. I let out a faint "Uwah..." accidentally as I try to lift my head.

"Hey! Hang in there!" Yamamoto says to me.

"How's she doing?" Gokudera asks.

"She received the antidote. Nothing to worry about."

"Now we're all back in the game!" Sasagawa grins. I can't help but admire his spirit, just like I couldn't help but admire Yamamoto's quick thinking. I realize…I'm starting to trust these people like friends, and I'm starting to feel like part of their group.

"Damn it. I'm not sure how much of that was an illusion." Gokudera mutters. "That damned illusionist…"

Mammon's awake. The floor is vibrating. How…I try to tell them, but just as I raise my head…

"What a violent bunch." Mammon says mockingly. Just then, he and Belphegor burst out of the rubble.

"Ushishishi…And why are you just standing around, carefree? We're still fighting."

"So they're alive!" Gokudera yells.

"I didn't think it would knock them out." Sasagawa says.

"We got the girl back. We don't need to hold back anymore!"

"That's very admirable of you…but are you sure you're alright?" They're not. Yamamoto is exhausted, Gokudera is injured…The light in Sasagawa's eyes, too, are fading…And I'm utterly useless.

"There's not a single one of you who can fight normally."

"Get down here!"

"Idiot…Like we'd fight you." "We already have what we want."

They have…the rings.

"Damn…I'll take them back!" Gokudera launches at them, dynamite flaring.

"I…Illusions…" I whisper.

"What?! They passed through them?"

Louder this time, I say "Illusions." It's so hard, though. I have…no strength.

"Dirty tricks!" Sasagawa yells. There's…no point.

"We won't let you go!"

"Sorry. Bye-bi."

"You couldn't help it, don't worry about it." Yamamoto says lightly. He looks at me. My violet eye is dull, and I don't have the strength to stand up. I'm…embarrassing myself and Mukuro-sama.

"We saved this girl."

"We need to treat her injuries." Sasagawa says, also with a kind smile. Thank you…everyone.

I try to speak but I can't. I can tell that everyone else is also in so much pain, and I don't know what I can do. I'm powerless.

"You're right." Gokudera says. "Juudaime." He looks toward the sky. I don't know what's happening with Tsunayoshi…But I hope with all my heart that he is okay.

I hope that he can survive. The Varia…the Varia cannot be allowed to rule the Vongola. They aren't good people. If I learned anything today…it is that I can trust the Guardians with my life. That even though they want nothing more than to win, they will sacrifice it to save me.

I feel differently now. Before today, my only ally was Mukuro-sama. I associated with the Vongola because that is what he wished for me to do. But now, even though my bonds with him are just as strong as before, I have more allies. Now, I sincerely wish for the Vongola's well-being. Even Gokudera...who spoke so strongly against me when I fought in the Mist battle, was willing to sacrifice the rings so that I could survive.

I feel…I feel that I have a family in the Vongola. And because of this, I need to fight my hardest, right here, right now. I think about how I felt before I became Chrome Dokuro, where I had nobody who cared for me. Then, I had no will to survive. But now…Now, I want to fight for the Vongola with my last breath.

I stand up, hefting my trident. My eye radiates determination and I drop into a fighting stance.

"Chrome-san! You…" Yamamoto smiles and looks at me. Gokudera nods in appreciation, and Sasagawa grins. "Let's go! It's not too late to save Tsuna!" We run toward the main sounds of the explosions.

I gasp when I see that the Varia guardians are surrounding Tsunayoshi, who is on his hands and knees. His eyes are blazing orange.

"Stop."

We spring toward him. "Juudaime!" Gokudera yells.

"Tsuna!"

"Bossu!" Is he okay? We need to save him!

I scan around before I see it. Belphegor is about to put the Sky Ring on Xanxus. "Shishishi…Thank you all for being the audience to the birth of the new Boss."

No…Tsunayoshi is the Boss. We can't let this happen!

I'm frozen in place with fear. Somehow…I don't know why, but I somehow know that not all is as it seems. Xanxus…won't become the new Boss.

Mammon lifts up a chain and starts threading the Rings onto it. Tsuna's eyes blaze fire as he looks up.

"Vongola's greatest treasure, passed down through time." Mammon narrates as he puts a Ring…the Mist Ring…my Ring…onto a chain. "Give the young Blood of Vongola a great power!"

I stare, wide-eyed, as I see what he is doing. What can we do? How can we stop this?

Belphegor slides the Sky Ring onto the finger of Xanxus. All my muscles tense.

The ring glows orange, and I'm momentarily blinded by the light. "What's going on?"

"This…this is…" Is this supposed to happen? An explosion…

"An unending power is overflowing! This is proof of being the successor to the Vongola! Finally, finally, it's coming true!" His entire body shakes and he is brought to his knees.

This isn't right. Something is wrong.

He collapses. "Boss! What's the matter, Boss?"

He's not the true successor. The Ring…rejected him.

Mammon floats toward Tsuna. "You know something. What do you mean?"

"That's right. The 9th and I aren't real family!"

He tells us the story of how he was adopted by the 9th. All he ever wanted…was to be the successor. But this ambition was overpowering. He tried too hard and eventually, he couldn't make it.

I follow what they're saying, but there's one thing that stands out abruptly.

"Wasn't the reason that the 9th didn't kill you, even after being betrayed, was that he wanted to accept you to the very end?" Tsunayoshi asks.

Memories swirl in my eye. Even after my mother openly told the world that she didn't love me…I still wanted…still want, to accept her.

"Disgusting, voluntary love is completely worthless!" I thought so too, but now I know it isn't true. Voluntary love gave me the power to keep going, after being subjected to nearly thirty minutes of poison. It gave me the will and the strength to fight.

"All I want is the position of Boss! You trash have to support me…Revere me!"

"What a terrible guy." Gokudera mutters. I have to agree, but I…still know how he feels.

The ring slides off Xanxus' finger with a clatter.

The Cervello run forward. "Xanxus-sama, we must consult to determine if the Ring is suited to you.

"S-Shut up." He says. "If it won't come true, then I'll defeat everything in my path until it does!"

And that's the difference between us. When I wanted only one thing- the love of my mother, I became blank and almost unfeeling except for that. However...Xanxus reacts differently. He wants one thing- the position of Boss, he is now…Filled with rage. Wrath, I realize with a start. He is filled with too much emotion and I with too little. How similar, yet shockingly different.

"Xanxus-sama!" A Cervello says.

"I agree, Boss. Let's do it!" Belphegor laughs, Mammon floating silently at his side.

"Just as planned."

Gokudera runs forward, and before long, an explosion occurs and smoke fills the air. "How rotten can you be?" His voice contains the same feeling I am filled of- the love for my new family. The smoke clears to reveal Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sasagawa, and me. I lift up my trident and form a fighting stance, hoping my actions will convey Gokudera's words.

"Shishishi…You all couldn't even die properly."

That may be true. I lost count of the times people have saved me. But now…I will protect the Vongola.

A new pair of footsteps move closer. "Now we can finally settle things." Hibari growls.

"What are you saying? You're wounded all over. Shishishi…"

We all are. But even so…we can still beat you!"

"There's absolutely no mistake. You're all going to die."

"Don't you see? It's two against five. The odds are against you."

I size things up, imagining how the fight will go. I think I could take Mammon, if we fought again. I could at least hold him off. One of the others will probably help, and if it was two against one, we could defeat him. That leaves three to fight Belphegor.

"Two against five? What are you talking about?" What is he talking about? Mammon smirks. "Your opponents are a force several times larger than this. An elite Varia squad with fifty members will be here any moment…"

W-what? How can we…But I will fight with my dying breath. That's all I know.

"What are you saying?" Sasagawa yells.

"The Boss called enough support to deal with everything involved with this incident after he won. They are elites who are second only to us officers in fighting prowess."

"Everything involved in this incident?!" "Could he mean…"

"Please wait a second. We cannot allow outside interference during the match."

"I don't care." Belphegor smirks.

"W-what?" A knife slash so small I could hardly make it out leaves a Cervello collapsed on the floor.

"Very well. We will disqualify the Varia side and turn off the observation area's infrared sensors." The remaining Cervello jumps backward. If they can help us…then we have a chance.

She presses a button but I can tell immediately…the sensors aren't off.

"Wait!" I yell, but my voice is lost in the wind and the commotion. Reborn echoes my word.

"It's not turned off."

"We worked on those," Mammon says lightly. "We intended to kill them all in that cage."

_My Chrome…please…don't do anything too rash. You need to survive this._

_Mukuro-sama…_

_But it'll be fine. The Varia's assassination squad will not make it._

_How can this happen? Why? _

_I don't believe you've met him. We- Kokuyo- used to have a guard, you see…But he left before you joined the Kokuyo. His name is Lancia. His physical fighting prowess is almost unrivaled. He is, I believe, taking out that Varia squad as we speak. _

My heart burns with hope, and I accidentally speak out loud. "Mukuro-sama…Someone is coming?" _Do I tell them?_

I feel rather than see Mukuro-sama's amused smirk. _No, that'll spoil the surprise. I told you, because I didn't want to see you do anything stupid. Your "fight with my dying breath" thoughts… very admirable, perhaps, but there's no way I can allow that. I'm not ever seeing you dead, my cute Chrome._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, minna-san :3**

**FLUFF. For the first time in quite a few chapters. And, the Varia Arc is ending. I'll start the Future Arc in a few chapters. Also, I was thinking of ending after the Future Arc, following the anime. Should I end there or continue on?**

**TEN MILLION CHEERS for my amazing beta, Akai-chan! Without whom I would never have continued so far.**

**Thank you for all of your reviews! I'm serious, they make me so happy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :3**

**Summer**

-Chrome's POV-

Moments after Mukuro-sama's words of hope have been spoken in my heart alone, more people enter the scene. They're clearly from the Varia and their clothes look like they've been stolen from Belphegor's wardrobe.

"Nice timing." Bel smirks. "We've been waiting."

I can feel the people around me tense up, especially Bossu's other guardians, and I mirror their actions. The Varia hasn't attacked, though. Not yet.

"Reporting: The entire Varia squad, except us, has been defeated."

_See? I told you, my cute Chrome-chan. There is absolutely…nothing to worry about. I'll protect you._

He was right. Of course he was right. How could I ever doubt him? I'm safe. I'm safe. I'm not going to die.

"He was too strong! A man with the strength of a demon is headed this way."

That must be the guard Mukuro-sama spoke of. A roar ten times louder than Xanxus' echoes in the ruined grounds of Namimori Middle as a huge shadow is cast on the ground. A wrecking ball crashes onto the ground and sends shivers up my spine.

I'm in a state of wonder. "This is…That man is the one Mukuro-sama was talking about." No wonder. He sent him to…to protect me. I mean, to protect everybody.

A new voice rings out. "Don't get me wrong, Vongola. I didn't come to save you…I came to thank you."

"Lancia-san!" Bossu yells.

"Why is he…?"

"Known as the strongest man in northern Italy: Lancia, of the Family Murder Incident."

"Is he that strong?!"

"He is." Chikusa pushes his glasses further up his nose.

The baby- Reborn speaks. "He has no hesitation. He fights of his own will and won't be controlled by another."

This amuses Mukuro-sama greatly_. Kufufu…Has the Sun Arcobaleno forgotten? Lancia-kun was controlled by me for the longest time…_

I keep staring at Lancia but then I hesitate. Something…Something's off.

Belphegor sends five knives spinning toward Bossu, and I spin in response to that. I try to call out a warning but suddenly my throat is as dry as a desert. But then I see…Yamamoto beat me to it.

"Hold on. It's not going to work like that."

"Yamamoto!" Bossu yells.

"I didn't think it'd turn out like this." Mammon snarls. My head snaps in response. He's going to try something. He floats towards Bossu. I may not be as strong as Yamamoto, but I can still protect Bossu. I slam the hilt of my trident into the dirt and I imagine pillars of fire rising into the air. When I look up and see that I was successful, I'm amazed in the same way I always am every time I see an illusion.

Mammon was directly caught in one of the flaming pillars, smoke blasting out from the point of contact. I run out from behind one, clutching my trident tightly.

"I won't let you escape." I feel different. I feel that it's not even me talking. Just this past week has made me so much stronger to the point where I don't even recognize myself anymore.

* * *

Everybody else gets into their fighting positions and I feel so proud that I can be a part of their group.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yells. "Are you injured?"

"I'm okay." A smile full of warmth lights up Bossu's face.

Gokudera pulls out his dynamite, facing the Varia.

I hear metal clatter onto the ground but I'm not willing to look. Is it a trick?

"This is no good."

"Boss, looks like this is it."

"Useless trash…I'm going to send you all to hell!" Xanxus weakly stirs from the ground but it's clear he has no strength to fight back.

I let out a sigh of relief.

_Good job, my dear Chrome. I'm so proud._

"Now, we will end the Ring Conflict and announce the results. Due to Xanxus-sama's disqualification, the winner of the Sky Match is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Thus, the ones that will become the eventual successors of Vongola will be Sawada Tsunayoshi and his six Guardians."

We did it. I'm a...I'm a true member of the Vongola now.

Bossu collapses on the floor. After Gokudera confirms his safety, I allow my muscles to relax from their tensed position.

Hibari leaves first, but I don't really think that anybody noticed but me. Yamamoto, Sasagawa and Gokudera start loudly complimenting each other and laughing, and the observation area is opened up.

I start walking over to the observation area in the hopes of finding Ken and Chikusa.

"Chrome!" It's Yamamoto.

"Hm?" I glance up.

"You did great too!" He grins.

"CORRECT! Chrome-chan did great to the EXTREME!" Sasagawa roars. Gokudera inclines his head at me.

For some reason, I feel like I'm frozen. I don't know how to respond to compliments. I didn't know what it felt like to be accepted and loved for who I am, and now that people are treating me like an equal, I don't know what to do. Part of me feels like they're all lying, caught up in some elaborate scam created by somebody for the sole purpose of hurting me. Though I know that can't be true, I still can't trust them. I can't trust anyone who's nice to me like that.

_My dearest Chrome… It's okay. Everything's okay now._

My breath catches like it always does when I hear his voice. I can't trust anyone who's nice to me…except for Mukuro-sama. I can't explain it, but he's just…different. He's always been different.

I run away from Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Sasagawa and almost collide into Chikusa.

Sasagawa says, "What's with her?" in that too-loud voice he has.

Chikusa glances at me, a flicker of emotion in his unreadable, dark eyes. "Chrome, is he talking about you?"

"I bet he is!" Ken growls.

"N-no…Let's go."

"Finally! You've kept us waiting here for too long, anyways." Ken laughs like a hyena, before eagerly bounding off.

I smile and nod, following Ken with Chikusa bringing up the rear. We're not approached by anyone else as we start walking. The three of us converse in the way we normally do- Ken tries to start a conversation, and after he gets tired of Chikusa's one-word answers and my lack of responses, he starts insulting us.

I open the door to my room and almost trip on a bag of chocolate when I walk in. "What…is this?" I ask softly. There's a pile taller than I am of food, chocolate making up the bulk of it.  
"Hmph! I thought you would wear your little weak useless body out with your equally weak fighting. So I got some food." He sticks his nose in the air and walks out, Chikusa remaining leaning in the doorway.

"I wish he could see how transparent he was." Chikusa says to me. I don't get it. What?

"I heard that!" Ken's shout echoes around and around Kokuyo as Chikusa leaves with a soft goodnight and I lie down, surrounding myself with a dusty blanket that somehow comforts me in the way almost nothing else can.

_Goodnight, my dear Chrome._

_Goodnight, Mukuro-sama._ I smile as his familiar laugh resounds through our mental bond, never doubting for a second his genuine joy.

Staring at the Vongola Mist Ring on my finger, I close my violet eye and concentrate, imagining a perfect world – a world where there were no wars, no fights…and where Mukuro-sama was by my side.

* * *

Almost immediately, stalks of vibrant green grass spring up, with the gentle scent of ambrosia floating on the breeze. Liles waved their rich indigo petals in the air, as I stood there stunned by the beauty that surrounded me, not noticing the Vongola Mist Ring that glowed faintly on my finger.

"Oya oya?"

That voice…so rich, so compelling…

"Quite a magnificent illusion indeed, kufufu~"

"Mukuro…sama?"

A warm smile tugs at his lips, heterochromatic eyes staring into my violet one. "You've done well, my dearest Chrome…I'm proud of you."

Tearing up, I rush towards him, hugging him as tightly as I can. He embraces me as well, running a hand through my purple hair.

* * *

-Mukuro's POV-

I gently embrace her petite figure as I run a hand through her purple hair – in particular, the purple spikes on top.

She made it through the Ring Battles, and was even able to produce such a strong illusion that enabled me to take on a solid form, even though my real body was still in the Vendicare.

I'm so proud of her.

A smile tugs at my lips as she looks up at me, before smiling as well.

She lies down on the soft grass, clearly exhausted. I conjure up some food- healthy food, a real meal, unlike what she normally has. She's emitting an aura of joy to the point where her skin seems to be glowing and radiant. She's clearly so, so happy to live in a perfect world of peace, even if it is just for a little while.

"Chrome," I say glancing over at her as I place a rice ball in her hand.

"Mukuro-sama?" That clear voice, sounding of flutes or wind chimes never ceases to amaze me.

"I know how happy you are being here. I wish that I could make the real world as safe and as beautiful for you, but I can't yet. My sweet Chrome...as much as I want to tell you differently, the fighting isn't over."

"The Varia battles? But...I'm the mist Guardian now." She asks, confused. She walks over to a tree and picks a brightly colored mango. She heads back over to where I am, and slices the mango into many pieces, placing it into a bowl between us.

"No, my cute Chrome. Not the Varia battles. A different battle will come. But after we win...After the Vongola wins...I know that we can be together in the real world."

Her eye shines. "We...we can?"

I lean over to embrace her as a tear runs down her cheek, leaving a pearly trail that glistens in the warm, misty light. "We will be. There will be a day when we will be together in the real world. I promise."

* * *

-Chrome's POV-

His words linger in the air as he embraces me. I can't believe it. We're going to be together; if not now, then later. I'll wait for him…forever, if need be.

I know I've run out of energy as I pull away from him. Already, the colors are less bright, the food less delicious, the sounds less loud. But it's still perfect and I wish that I could stay here forever.

"Goodnight, my dear Chrome." He leans forward, kissing me softly.

"Goodnight, Mukuro-sama." I try to hide the shock I feel but he just laughs that familiar, comforting 'Kufufufu~' as the illusion fades away.

As I lie down on my musty bed, a piece of illusionary mango still in my hand, I smile at the ceiling. I have the memory of his lips on mine, even though he's so far away.

* * *

_My beloved Chrome…you'll never be hurt again. This I swear, on my pride; I'll protect you, no matter what the cost._


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, minna-san! :D**  
**I know I'm kind of pushing canon with this one, but I've always wondered why this didn't happen. After all, Kokuyo Land is pretty run-down…**  
**Major thanks to my beyond amazing beta, Akai-chan!**  
**Also, thank you for all of your amazing reviews!**

**By the way...this one is pretty short. I decided to split this chapter up into two parts...^^" It was a bit too long to be one chapter. *ducks objects thrown by angry readers* **

* * *

I wake up in the morning with a strange, foreign feeling, and before long I realize that it's happiness. I have a smile of contentment on my face that I don't think has ever been there before. I find Ken and Chikusa and bring them into my room, and we all sit down to a somewhat bizarre combination of chocolate puffed grain and apples, which Ken got from the market earlier today. We make light small talk until Chikusa comments on my new mood.

"You look different, Chrome."

"Huh? Oh. I guess that I'm just happy today." I respond as I bite into some more chocolate.

"Heh!" Ken snarls. "You eat so much for a girl!"

Even his snide comment can't bring my happiness down, and I respond cheerfully again. "That's because you got my favorite foods. Thank you, Ken." I lean over to kiss him on the cheek.

Chikusa snickers as Ken shovels food into his mouth with as much gusto as a starving animal to cover up the redness spreading across his cheeks.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Chikusa asks quietly.

Nobody comes up with any ideas, and that's because today is the first day we don't have any pressing matters. We don't have any last-minute fighting preparation to do, or battles to face.

"What is that?" Chikusa asks.

"What is what?" Ken snarls. "I don't hear anything!"

"Neither do I." I say softly. Ken abruptly switches into one of his animal forms and listens again.

"Kaki-pi's right. There is something out there. It sounds like…machinery?" Ken growls.

"I'll go look," I volunteer. They both nod.

I head down a decaying staircase and a dark hallway, as we only have electricity in some parts of the main building and definitely not enough for lights.

What I see when I open the side door almost freezes me in place with shock.

The noise that Chikusa and Ken heard was heavy machinery. A construction crew wearing orange is walking around the outside of Kokuyo, and a yellow machine was already digging up the ground. But what scares me most- is the gargantuan orange machine with a gleaming metal wrecking ball attached to it.

I sprint back up to my room. Ken and Chikusa are looking at me inquisitively, and I realize that I'm out of breath and practically hyperventilating.

"They're here!" I burst out. "A demolition crew is here! They want- They want to- They're going to destroy Kokuyo Land!"

"What?!" Ken roars. He starts to sprint down but Chikusa restrains him.

"What do we do?" he asks quietly. My face fell. I was counting on him for an answer and now we're trapped.

_Mukuro-sama, please help! What can we do?_

_This is a problem, my Chrome. We need to either find a way to scare them away or…_

_Mukuro-sama?_

_Or we might need to find a new place to live._

_W-what? We can't do that! Mukuro-sama… Kokuyo Land is more than just a place to live for me, it's a representation of my new life and my new…_

_Your new family?_ He inquires softly.

Tears start to form in my eyes. _Yes._

Meanwhile, Ken has turned into his gorilla form, and is now fuming, smashing the furniture in my room and letting loose fierce roars. Chikusa seems to be trying to placate him, but to no avail. All I can do is just sit and give him a blank stare.

Predictably, it is Chikusa who ends up calling us to order. "Stop, Ken. We need to figure out a way to solve this." I nod, and Ken eventually returns to normal. We discuss some ideas but don't end up with any real plan, and I'm so worried. Because whatever we do- we only have a few more hours to do it before the place I call home is nothing more than a smoking patch of rubble.

_My dearest Chrome…as much as I hate them, I think we only have one choice left…_

_What is it, Mukuro-sama?_ I ask, biting my lip. Even if it means going to beg for help, I'll do it. I'll do anything as long as I can protect Kokuyo.

_The Vongola, dear Chrome. Ask Sawada Tsunayoshi for help. As your – our – boss, he should help us, and the Vongola certainly has enough clout to do so._

_Ask…Bossu?_ The possibilities race about in my mind. It certainly could work…but…would Ken and Chikusa agree?

_…We have no choice. If they disagree, I'll speak to them._

Still uncertain, I grab my trident and started to head out. However, as soon as I set foot into the living room, the door slams open, revealing a shocked construction worker.

"What is this? Who are you?"

His black eyes widened in horror as I stood there, shocked. Being the first to recover, Ken quickly switches to his cheetah channel and knock the guy out. Stepping forwards to drag the guy into the room, Chikusa motioned for me to move forwards. "We don't have much time before they demolish this place."

"A-ano…I was thinking of going to Bossu…" I state softly, before flinching as Ken yells at me.

"You stupid girl, how can you even think of going to the mafia for help?!"

"But…but…Mukuro-sama sai-"

"Don't give me that crap! What do you think I am; I'm not stupid you know?!" Ken fumed, while Chikusa gave the both of us a blank stare.

"Maybe, it's worth a shot. But does Mukuro-sama agree?"

I quickly nod before Ken starts raging again. Chikusa stares at me before motioning me to hurry, and that he'll take care of Ken. I smile at him before running off, heart sinking. Would Bossu even help us?

* * *

On an ordinary day, the route from Kokuyo to Naminori was long, taking almost 15 to 20 minutes – 10 if I was running. Today, the road seemed even longer; the sun's blistering rays were hitting me with no mercy whatsoever as I ran, jumping over potholes and rocks on the old, barely-used pathway.

It seemed as though hours had passed before Namimori was finally in my sight. Sweat dripped down as I kept running, pushing through the crowd to get to Bossu's house, barely aware of all the stares and murmurs that I had gathered.

_Watch out for the red light!_

I hear Mukuro-sama's shout, echoing around and around my head as I spin so that I can see the truck heading towards me. I'm frozen, like a deer in headlights.

_Chrome! CHROME! NO!_

Even though I'm about to die, I'm somehow thinking really clearly. My mind feels more aware of everything than it's ever been.  
I remember my rebirth into who I am now, that event that happened less than a month ago but at the same time more than a century ago.

_"Nagi!?"_

_"What do you think you're doing? Get back here or you're going to get run over!"_

_"Idiot!" The crowd gets bigger and bigger but I don't notice it. I can't. There's no room for that now._

_I grab the bundle of fur in my arms. I turn to face the ongoing traffic and the second I do so, I immediately knew that it was a mistake. A huge truck is coming and I understand how a deer feels. I'm trapped and it's coming at me. I'm so, so, scared; I can't move, I can't feel my body. I muster just enough strength to throw the kitten off into the sidewalk before the incoming truck collides into my slender frame. My eyes widen and as indescribable pain washes over me, I drift off into unconsciousness._

* * *

__**Yeah. I know it was short...But the next chapter/part is pretty long. And, this is kind of my attempt to write the "Kokuyo Daily Life Arc..." And because my creativity levels are nonexistent, I have no idea how I'm doing. So tell me :p**

**Also, I'm going to steal an idea that's pretty popular right now... I'm going to ask you guys a random question every chapter. Respond in a review or PM! :3**

**So, today's question is...**

_Who is your KHR husband/wife? _

**:P Mine is actually Adult!Fon. Love that green tea and those martial arts.**__


End file.
